Je t'emmenerai jusqu'en enfer
by The Sasugay
Summary: 2035. Cela fait six ans qu'une épidémie ravage la planète faisant revivre les morts. Les êtres humains sont presque réduits à néant, faisant tout pour survivre. Que leur arriveront t-ils ? Pourquoi cette épidémie ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Fic à chapitres, Survival-horror et romance, Narusasu. OOC.
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Je t'emmènerai jusqu'en enfer

 **Auteur :** The sasuGay

 **Disclaimer :** Ces personnages ne sont pas les miens ! Je me permets de les emprunter à notre cher Masashi Kishimoto !

 **Couple :** Narusasu et d'autre à découvrir.

 **Raiting:** M

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde, voici ma première fan fiction à chapitre ! J'essayerai de vous postez un chapitre au moins tout les deux semaines, mais si je peux en poster une fois par semaine je le ferais évidement.

Les personnages sont un peu ooc, et je pense qu'il y aura un lemon mais quand et où, aucune idée.

Oh et je me suis corrigé une fois, je me suis fait corriger une fois et j'ai utilisé un logiciel de correction ! Il ne devrait pas y avoir de faute.

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Tokyo, 22 avril 2035 11 h 00._

La ville de Tokyo était inconsciente. La mégalopole semblait morte, il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucune forme de vie. Les buildings, si dominants et si caractéristiques à Tokyo, étaient vides et endommagés. Leurs vitres étaient brisées et un capharnaüm régnait dans les bureaux auparavant si organisés.

Quant aux rues, des voitures y étaient arrêtées comme si les conducteurs avaient tout simplement disparus en un instant. Seules quelques portières encore ouvertes laissaient croire qu'ils avaient tous fuis en abandonnant leurs véhicules. Ceux-ci étaient à présent en piteux état.

Il y avait du sang sur les carrosseries, sur les sièges, les volants et sur les pares-brises qui avaient été souvent fissuré, voir brisé. Des airbags étaient même déclenchés. Tout laissaient croire qu'une guerre avait éclaté dans les rues de Tokyo.

Les trottoirs, auparavant si propre, étaient tout autant en piteux état que les buildings ou les voitures. Toutes sortes de déchet jonchaient les rues : du verre provenant des vitrines éclatées, des mouchoirs et vêtements immaculés de sang, des bouts de caoutchouc provenant des roues éclatées, de la nourriture décomposée, ... Toutes sortes de choses rendaient cette ville, en cette si belle journée ensoleillée, glauque et triste.

La nature avait commencé à reprendre ses marques dans la ville. Les buissons habituellement si bien taillés s'étalaient là où ils n'avaient pas le droit auparavant. Les animaux erraient dans les rues comme bon leur semblait, ne se souciant plus de la fourrière ou des humains qui les dominaient. Ils pillaient les magasins abandonnés par les hommes pour se nourrir et dormaient dans les buissons ou encore dans les appartements abandonnés.

Pourtant, un jeune homme aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux bruns coiffés en épi à l'arrière de la tête, s'y baladait comme si le chaos autour de lui n'existait pas. Il marchait d'un pas paisible, presque joyeux. Une musique entraînante était diffusée dans les oreillettes qu'il avait dans chacune de ses oreilles, rendant sa démarche presque dansante.

Il était habillé d'un pantalon treillis qui ne ressemblait en rien à un vrai équipement militaire. La coupe du pantalon était faite pour mettre un fessier en valeurs, seul sa couleur, ses poches et les Rangers qu'il portait aux pieds, rappelait une tenue militaire. Celle-ci était accompagnée d'un débardeur beige et d'une veste en cuir. Seules les armes qu'il portait nous prouvaient qu'il n'était pas un simple visiteur qui ne se rendait pas compte du chaos autour de lui. Et il était chargé. Il portait un lance-roquette et un fusil à pompe sanglés à son dos et un pistolet qui tenait à sa ceinture accompagnée de plusieurs balles et grenades.

Et pourtant, il se baladait tel un touriste. Il prenait des photos, faisait du shopping gratuit dans les magasins abandonné et fumait des cigarettes qu'il venait de prendre dans le conbini du coin.

Au bout de deux heures, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit et regarda l'écran. En voyant le nom « Suigetsu » s'afficher, il poussa un long soupir en levant les yeux au ciel et décrocha :

\- Al...

\- Putain Sasuke, tu fais le touriste ou quoi ?! T'es où ? Tu fais quoi ? T'as fait la mission ou tu te grattes le cul devant un temple bouddhiste ?! Le coupa une voix masculine qui semblait déplaire au-dit Sasuke qui éloigna le téléphone de son oreille, attendant que l'autre finisse sa tirade.

\- C'est bon t'as fini ? Alors, tout d'abord, t'es pas obligé de crier. Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas devant un temple bouddhiste mais shintoïste. Et, troisièmement, non, je n'ai pas encore fait la mission car il n'y a pas un seul spécimen Zombie intéressant. Et puis, je profite de ce beau soleil que tu ne peux pas voir de là où tu es car les poissons pas frais comme toi restent dans leur mare !

\- VAS TE FAIRE FO...Bip Bip Bip.

Sasuke raccrocha. Il savait très bien que dans Tokyo, trouver un mort-vivant était très simple. Il suffisait de faire du bruit et, même si le soleil n'était pas apprécié de ces spécimens, leur soif de chair l'emporterait sur leur animosité envers cette sphère chaude et lumineuse.

Mais Sasuke n'en avait pas envie pour le moment. Il voulait simplement profiter de cette ville dont il avait toujours rêvé de visiter. Et puis, malgré le désordre qui régnait autours de lui, Tokyo restait impressionnante.

Finalement, après avoir profité de son après-midi, en voyant le soleil se coucher il décida de s'occuper de sa mission. Il envoya un SMS à Suigetsu : « Je démarre, je suis à l'hôpital d'Ikebukuro. Je t'attends comme on avait prévue. Ne sois pas en retard. L'adresse est :... » et il compléta son message avec l'adresse où il se trouvait.

Il s'approcha de l'hôpital, prit une pince coupante qu'il venait de piquer dans un magasin et coupa la chaîne qui tenait les portes fermées. Sasuke avait choisi un hôpital car il recherchait un endroit doté d'une grande concentration de zombie. Et les hôpitaux étaient l'endroit propice, beaucoup de personnes contaminées y avaient été mis en quarantaine. C'était donc parfait.

Il entra en restant sur ses gardes. Il regarda autours de lui tout en restant à l'affût du moindre bruit. L'hôpital était dans un sale état. Il y avait partout des déchets, du sang, des seringues cassées, des cadavres, des lits déchirés et endommagés... Mais, il n'y prêta pas attention. Il regardait surtout si toutes les portes étaient bien fermées et il tendait l'oreille vers celles-ci pour y vérifier si derrière s'y trouvaient des créatures.

Il continua de progresser dans le bâtiment aussi discret qu'un chat. Il vit dans plusieurs couloirs aux étages quelques zombies qui marchaient contre des murs sur des corps en états de décompositions. Il passa donc habilement et sans un bruit derrière eux et, chacun leur tour, ils eurent droit à son couteau profondément enfoncé dans leur crâne ou moelle épinière et ils tombèrent tous comme des mouches.

Il fouilla les corps afin de trouver quelques potentiels objets intéressants et prit, sur un cadavre qui semblait être le directeur de l'hôpital, le badge qui se trouvais à sa ceinture.

Après avoir nettoyé les couloirs de l'hôpital, il se dirigea vers le toit où se trouvait le poste de contrôle de sécurité et d'électricité. Il plaqua son oreille à la porte pour essayer de discerner si les lieux étaient libres et sans danger. Il sortit le badge précédemment pris sur le directeur. Et le plaça sur la borne qui maintenait la porte bloquée. Il entendit le verrou se déverrouiller et s'arma de son couteau pour se défendre au cas où un agent de sécurité transformé aurait été enfermé à l'intérieur.

Il entra lentement en regardant chaque recoin. Puis, une fois après avoir sécurisé les lieux, il rangea son arme en soupirant et s'activa à rechercher le groupe électrogène qui permettait de récupérer électricité même s'il n'y en avait plus dans la ville.

La pièce n'étant pas très grande, il le trouva rapidement. Il l'alluma et l'hôpital devint le seul bâtiment éclairé et bruyant de la ville, ce qui réveilla quelques Zombies cachés dans les rues.

Mais le brun ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il s'assit sur le siège devant les postes de contrôle, passa le badge, et commença à regarder les caméras afin d'évaluer combien de Zombies se trouvaient dans le bâtiment.

Il en compta une centaine. Il s'intéressa donc au système d'ouverture des portes et ce qu'il vit le soulagea. Les portes de l'hôpital étaient toutes automatisées, donc elles pouvaient toutes s'ouvrir en même temps. Encore une fois, sa mission était, pour lui, déjà une réussite. Il posa donc ses pieds sur le bureau en laissant la chaise partir en arrière, prit son téléphone et commença simplement à jouer à des casses-tête chinois dessus tout en mâchant un chewing-gum qu'il avait trouvé dans un tiroir.

Il ne s'arrêta que quand il entendit un hélicoptère au loin. Il se leva de sa chaise en s'étirant et en baillant, regarda son téléphone et sourit en voyant que Suigetsu l'appelait. Il décrocha :

\- Je suis là dans deux minutes, je te vois pas sur le toit. Tu fous quoi encore ?

\- C'est bon, t'inquiètes pas, dit-il en sortant du poste de contrôle et en faisant de grands signes de bras. Tu me vois là ?! Laisses-moi deux minutes.

\- Ouais, bouges tes fesses !

Sasuke sourit, raccrocha et ré entra dans le poste de contrôle. Il appuya sur quelques boutons de la machine qu'il avait déjà préparée et on put entendre toutes les portes de l'hôpital s'ouvrir en même temps. Il s'assura que celle qui reliait l'intérieur du bâtiment au toit soit bien encore fermée et il attacha une corde à la poignée tout en regardant l'hélico poser une cage qui était accrochée à celui-ci. Dans celle-ci se trouvait un homme ligoté.

Suigetsu, qui se trouvait dans l'hélicoptère, sortit une échelle, la laissant pendre au-dessus de Sasuke. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de la tête et il monta à l'échelle en tenant fermement la corde qu'il venait d'attacher à la poignée de la porte.

Une fois en sécurité dans l'hélicoptère, il tira un grand coup sur la corde afin d'ouvrir la porte qui ne demandait que ça vu la pression que lui infligeaient les Zombies agglutinés contre elle.

Les morts-vivants assoiffés de chair coururent sauvagement vers la cage encore fermée où l'homme ligoté hurlait et suppliait qu'on l'aide.

Mais les seules personnes capables de l'aider en cet instant étaient celles qu'il l'avait enfermé. Mais, instinctivement, il essaya encore et encore.

Sasuke regarda Suigetsu qui observait avec sadisme l'homme suppliant. Sasuke ne voulait pas en entendre plus :

\- Qu'est-ce qu't'attends ? Ouvre cette putain cage qu'on en finisse ! Plus on attend, plus on arrivera tard, plus il y aura des risques qu'on ait des problèmes.

\- Ah ? La petite princesse que tu es n'arrive pas à voir la souffrance des autres ? Tu es mignon... Lui répondit Suigetsu, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

\- Ta gueule et dépêche-toi, lui répondit froidement le brun.

Le destinataire de cette insulte pressa donc le bouton de la télécommande qui se trouvait dans sa main. À ce moment-là, la porte de la cage s'ouvrit et les Zombies ne perdirent pas de temps. Ils s'enfoncèrent autant qu'ils le pouvaient dans la cage afin de dévorer le pauvre homme qui ne pouvait plus rien faire à part hurler sa douleur.

Suigetsu les regardait calmement, son air sadique encore collé au visage, alors que Sasuke s'occupait de s'attacher à son siège en remettant ses écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Une fois qu'une vingtaine de mort-vivant furent dans la cage, Suigetsu la referma, fit un signe au pilote de l'hélicoptère pour qu'il démarre et s'installa au côté de Sasuke. Celui-ci l'ignora tout simplement le plus possible, mais, ne pût le faire très longtemps vu que le « poisson pas frais » lui donna quelques coups de coude dans le bras pour que le brun s'intéresse à lui. Il enleva donc ses écouteurs et le regarda en le détaillant.

Suigetsu était mince et légèrement musclé. Il était plus petit que Sasuke : sa taille et sa musculature ne feraient pas peur à une mouche. Mais ses cheveux blancs coupés en coupe au carré, ses yeux violets et ses dents pointues qui semblaient avoir été limées pour ressembler à un requin auraient pu faire peur à n'importe qui. Il avait constamment un air sadique et ce n'était pas seulement une apparence.

Après un long soupire Sasuke ouvrit la bouche :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu m'emmerdes pour que je t'écoute et tu ne parles pas ? Et arrêtes de me regarder avec ce sourire 'spece de malade.

\- Rooh, ne me dis pas que tu as peur de moi ? Hahaha ! Je pensais que tu n'avais plus aucune compassion ou même espoir pour les hommes ? Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! Tu n'arrives même pas à regarder ce pauvre homme mourir ?

\- Ooh ! Mais excuse-moi, monsieur le poisson de laboratoire. Moi, je ne suis pas passé sur la table chirurgicale du patron ! Donc désolé d'avoir encore une once d'humanité. Je n'ai peut-être plus d'espoir pour les hommes, mais je reste humain quand même. Je ne suis pas comme toi, à espérer que les poissons soit les maîtres du monde.

\- Mais bien sûr, tu es juste trop sensible comme la petite princesse que tu es. Et puis, si ça te gêne, j'ai envie de te dire que nous ne t'avons pas forcé à nous rejoindre.

\- Je sais. Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Bref, laisse-moi tranquille. J'ai eu une longue journée et on va bientôt arriver, finit-il par lui dire en remettant ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et en posant son regard sur le paysage qui défilait.

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! Une longue journée de tourisme... marmonna Suigetsu dans sa barbe invisible. Il se mit aussi à regarder le paysage.

L'hélicoptère continua sa route, se dirigeant vers un autre quartier de Tokyo.

* * *

 _Tokyo, Odaiba, 22 avril 2035 19 h 00._

Le seul camp de réfugier de Tokyo se trouvait à Odaiba qui était une grande île artificielle se trouvant dans la baie de Tokyo. Auparavant, c'était un quartier où les Japonais et touristes s'y baladaient pour s'amuser et y faire du shopping. Ce n'était pas un quartier où on y vivait, mais plutôt un quartier commercial. Il y avait des parcs d'attractions, des centres commerciaux, des aquariums, des salles d'exposition, des boites de nuits et pleins d'autres choses pour y passer du bon temps. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était tout autre chose.

Comme cette île artificielle n'était accessible que grâce à des ponts, c'était l'endroit idéal pour y créer un camp en cas de désastre. Lors de l'épidémie, les autorités japonaises avaient mis en place des contrôles sur les ponts après une évacuation des lieux afin de créer ce camp de personne non-contaminées, le temps de trouver un remède ou une solution à tout cela. C'était donc devenu un quartier où l'on y vivait dans des tantes. Les gens, avec le temps, essayaient de vivre comme ils le pouvaient.

Étant l'un des plus grands refuges du monde entier, des « commerces » y avait été ouvert. C'étaient des « commerces », mais l'argent n'y existait pas. On se rendait des services ou se prêtait des objets. Les gens avaient enfin appris à vivre ensemble. Chacun y mettait du sien et tout le monde s'entraidait.

Au début, cela avait été très dur. Mais, après six ans, les gens s'y étaient fait. Ils avaient pleuré leurs morts, avaient fait le deuil de leur ancienne vie et, doucement, ils en avaient reconstruit une. Certaines femmes avaient même réussi à enfanter.

Les hommes allaient aider les autorités en faisant des tours de garde au pont, ou encore distribuaient les vivres qui arrivaient par bateaux ou avion des autres villes. Quant aux femmes, elles s'occupaient des enfants, des linges, du ménage, de faire la nourriture, afin de garder une hygiène saine.

On aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient remonté le temps à l'âge de pierre, mais les buildings encore présents rappelaient à tous leur vie d'avant. Certains pensaient même que le retour à la vie archaïque leur avait fait du bien. Eux, qui étaient auparavant seuls et qui ne pensaient qu'à leur travail avaient aujourd'hui une femme, des amis, voire des enfants.

Mais aujourd'hui, personnes ne se doutait que ce calme paisible n'allait pas durer et que tout changerait. Personne ne prêta attention à l'hélicoptère qui les survola. Ils avaient tellement l'habitude de leurs passages, qu'ils n'entendirent même pas le bruit que produisait l'engin. Il y avait souvent des hélicos qui partaient en recherche de survivant, de nourriture ou encore ils rapatriaient petit à petit d'autres petits camps du Japon qui eux avais plus de mal à s'en sortir.

Odaiba était l'un des plus grands camps du monde, plus de cinq mille personnes s'étaient retrouvées ici et vivaient en communauté. C'était un exploit par les temps qui couraient. Il s'y trouvait donc beaucoup de vivre, médecins, de militaires et de personnes aptes à protéger leurs espaces.

Ils ne prêtèrent donc aucune attention à cet hélicoptère. Les militaires aussi, n'y firent pas attention n'ayant pas trouvé d'utilité d'un système de contrôle aérien. Quel homme serait assez fou pour déclarer une guerre par ces temps ?

Personne ne vit non plus la cage recouverte d'un voile que portait cet hélicoptère qui survolais le toit du Sunshine city. Cet ancien centre commercial, aujourd'hui, était un lieu où on y logeait. Il y avait des tentes absolument partout, dans les magasins, dans les couloirs, dans les bureaux, dans les anciens espaces de personnels, et même sur le toit. Pas un mètre carré n'était pas équipé d'une tente, de douche où de toilettes.

Quand tout d'un coup, ceux qui logeaient sur le toit se rendirent compte du problème qui leur tombaient littéralement dessus.

La cage se libéra de son voile noire, s'éclata au sol et libéra une vingtaine de Zombie plus qu'affamés.

Ce fût le chaos.

Personne ne pût protéger leurs proches, ni eux même.

Vingt, puis trente, puis quarante, … L'épidémie se propageait prenant avec elle, hommes, femmes, enfants. D'autre mourraient sur le coup des dents s'enfonçant dans leur jugulaire. Ils tombaient un à un recouvrant de cadavres les sols.

Les militaires ne se rendirent compte de ce chaos que trop tard. Ils essayèrent de sauver le plus de personne possible, ne comprenant pas ce que les survivants essayaient de leur raconter. Mais ils firent tout pour les calmer, afin de faire leur travail au mieux.

Personne ne pouvait fuir. Tokyo étant totalement conquise par l'épidémie, quelques bateaux de ravitaillement et quelques avions essayaient de prendre le plus de femmes et d'enfants, mais, dans l'urgence, aucun de leurs équipements anti-crise ne pût réellement être mis en place. Personne n'avait pensé qu'une potentielle crise arriverait en plein cœur de leur camp.

Il n'y avait plus rien de serein. C'était le chaos. Les cris, les pleures, le désespoir envahissait l'esprit de chacun. Certains se mirent à prier pour eux et leurs proches, d'autres courraient pour sauver leur vie, ne sachant où aller. Il y avait ceux qui restaient dans leurs tentes, attendant leur heure et les plus courageux, qui se battaient aux côtés des militaires, essayant au mieux de tuer les Zombies. Mais le virus se propageait bien trop vite.

Odaiba rejoignit les autres quartiers de Tokyo. Un quartier abandonné, sale, et n'ayant pour vie que celle des morts.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé 3 :D


	2. Chapter 1

Je t'emmènerai jusqu'en enfer.

 **Titre:** Je t'emmènerai jusqu'en enfer

 **Auteur :** The sasuGay

 **Disclaimer :** Ces personnages ne sont pas les miens ! Je me permets de les emprunter à notre cher Masashi Kishimoto !

 **Couple :** Narusasu et d'autres à découvrir.

 **Raiting:** M

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde, voici ma première fan fiction à chapitre ! J'essayerai de vous postez un chapitre au moins toutes les deux semaines, mais si je peux en poster une fois par semaine je le ferais évidement.

Les personnages sont un peu ooc, et je pense qu'il y aura un lemon mais quand et où, aucune idée.

Encore une fois, je me suis corrigée une fois, je me suis fait corriger une fois et j'ai utilisé un logiciel de correction ! Et comme je suis une bille en orthographe cela sera fait à chaque fois. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de faute.

 ** _Un grand merci pour votre lecture et review pour le prologue voici la suite._**

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Washington, 20 janvier 2024 5h du matin._

Dans un immeuble à Washington, pas très loin de la maison blanche, se trouvait un jeune homme brun, de taille moyenne, environ un mètre soixante-dix neuf. Il avait un corps de sportif, fin et musclé, taillé à la perfection.

Il vivait dans un appartement ni trop petit ni trop grand, mais un peu impersonnel. Il y avait seulement le strict nécessaire : de quoi dormir, s'habiller, faire sa toilette, et manger.

Il sortit de la douche avec un sourire sur les lèvres que rien ni personne n'aurait pu enlever. Il se prépara en chantonnant, se sécha les cheveux, se les coiffa et se regarda une bonne dizaine de minutes dans la glace. Puis, il sortit enfin de sa salle de bain. Arrivant dans sa chambre, il regarda son lit où y était posé un costume et une cravate.

Il s'habilla fièrement, se regardant à nouveau dans sa glace et tournant sur lui-même. Il accrocha ses insignes de grades militaires et un badge sur lequel était inscrit « Sasuke Uchiwa » sur son bras droit et sur son pectoral droit, les caressants avec fierté. Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil-matin, il était déjà sept heures. Il soupira un « Qu'est-ce que ça passe vite... ».

Il finit de préparer ses affaires et se dirigea vers sa cuisine, hésita en regardant dans ses placards, mais finit par en ressortir. Il avait le ventre trop noué pour manger quoi que ce soit. Il prit son sac sur l'épaule et se dirigea vers l'entrée afin d'y mettre ses chaussures. Mais, il s'arrêta devant le meuble d'entrée où s'y trouvaient plusieurs récipients à clefs ou pièces et quelques photos de famille.

Il prit lentement deux cadres photo et les regarda avec un sourire triste et mélancolique. Il caressa les deux photos tout en murmurant :

\- À mon tour de protéger notre nation. Je vous ferais honneur. Je vous le promets. J'espère que vous serez fiers de moi. Vous me manquez tellement...

Il reposa les cadres après avoir embrassé les deux photos. Il soupira comme pour se donner du courage, mit ses chaussures, et sortit de son appartement pour rejoindre sa voiture.

Il prit la route parcourant Washington en écoutant de la musique entraînante. Il remuait presque du popotin sur son siège.

Une heure plus tard, il arriva enfin à sa destination. Le Pentagone. Le département de la défense américaine. Il s'avança jusqu'au parking sous-terrain et présenta son badge avec le sourire au vigile du parking. Celui-ci lui ouvrit la barrière automatique en lui glissant un « félicitation ». Sasuke lui répondit « Merci » avant d'entrer dans le parking. Il se gara à sa place habituelle, prit son sac et sortit de sa petite citadine. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, monta en sifflotant l'air de la musique écoutée plutôt. Une fois arrivé à l'accueil, il sortit de l'ascenseur et s'approcha du comptoir près des portiques de sécurité. Il s'appuya contre celui-ci et sourit à la réceptionniste :

\- Bonjour Ino ! Comment ça va ? Tu me trouves comment ? Dit-il tout en tournant sur lui-même.

\- Bonjour Sasuke, tu es magnifique. Prêt pour le grand jour ?! Tu rentres enfin dans la cours des grands ! Rencontrer le président, travailler sur des affaires tops sécrètes et toute la classe d'être agent des services secrets. Tu vas pouvoir jouer à James Bond ! Répondit la réceptionniste qui se trouvait être une belle blonde aux formes généreuses et pulpeuses, les cheveux coiffés en queue de cheval qui lui donnait un côté sexy et un tailleur un peu trop décolleté qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son sex-appeal.

\- Je suis prêt depuis toujours ! C'est un boulot très important pour moi ! Et puis, dans les films, ce n'est pas la réalité ! James Bond est un petit joueur. Demain je ne passerais plus par cette étage, j'aurais mon accès direct au cinquième ! J'aurais mon nom de code, mon matricule, tous mes passeports qui me permettront de voyage dans le monde entier, plaisanta-t-il en riant.

\- Ooh... Et moi, je t'accompagnerais à tes missions et je serais l'une de tes nombreuses femmes, comme celles de 007. Je m'habillerais de magnifique robe et voyagerais dans le monde entier avec toi, dit la blonde en se redressant – ce qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur – et lui lançant des regards très suggestifs.

\- Ahaha, Ino ! Tu es l'une des plus belles femmes que j'ai pu voir du haut de mes vingt-deux ans. Mais, tu le sais, je ne suis pas intéressé par ta magnifique paire de seins, mais plutôt par la magnifique musculature du colonel Kakashi. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire... lui répondit-il tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Je sais ! J'ai encore le droit d'espérer. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et continua. Bref, tu repasseras me voir ?! Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'une personne se fait engager dans ton futur service, je ne la revois quasi jamais ! Et puis, je ne pense pas que le colonel Kakashi apprécie ce que tu viens de dire.

\- Hahaha ! T'inquiète pas ! De tout façon, il ne sera plus mon supérieur. Et promis je ferais tout mon possible pour te voir ou t'envoyer de mes nouvelles ! Je dois y aller !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers un ascenseur en lui faisant un signe de la main et souriant. Sasuke entra dans celui-ci seul. Il passa son badge sur le scanner au-dessus des boutons indiquant les étages et les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent. Un écran sortit d'une des parois et une voix jaillit des hauts-parleurs lui demandant d'y poser sa main. Ce qu'il fit rapidement mettant ainsi l'élévateur en marche. Il enleva donc sa main de la tablette et celle-ci lui diffusa une vidéo d'une femme parlant :

« Agent Uchiwa Sasuke, bonjour.

Bienvenue dans les services secrets des Etats-Unis, aujourd'hui est votre journée d'intégration. À partir de maintenant, vous êtes un héros secret de la nation. Vous servirez votre pays dans l'ombre.

Quand vous sortirez de l'ascenseur un Agent vous guidera.

Félicitation, la nation vous remercie. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Sasuke sortit. Une femme aux cheveux roses, habillée d'un tailleur noir et sobre – rien à voir avec celui d'Ino plus tôt – et qui semblait voir une trentaine d'année l'accueilli froidement :

\- Bonjour agent. Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno. Je suis votre coéquipière et accompagnatrice d'aujourd'hui et des jours à venir. Je suis là pour vous expliquer le fonctionnement de notre service. Suivez-moi.

Sasuke fronça un peu les sourcils et il lui emboîta le pas. Il regarda autour de lui, tout était blanc, net et silencieux. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte. Sakura l'ouvrit et entra. Elle tint la porte à Sasuke qui la suivit timidement. Il regarda les trois personnes devants lui et leur fit un signe de tête en guise de bonjour respectueux. Il se plaça debout face à eux, qui était assis derrière une table où se trouvait des documents. Il y avait, tout à gauche, un homme d'un certain âge qui avait un œil bandé et une cicatrice au menton en forme de croix. À sa droite, il y avait une femme, mature et forte, mais qui paraissait presque aussi jeune que Sasuke. Elle était blonde aux yeux bleus et avait des formes pulpeuses. Elle était belle, mais quelque chose semblait bizarre. Il était impossible de déterminer son âge. Sasuke trouvait cela suspect et bizarre mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il posa son regard sur l'autre femme, tout à droite. Elle était plus petite et plus frêle que la première. Brune aux yeux noirs, elle était habillée comme une simple secrétaire. C'était la seule qui lui adressa un petit sourire de bienvenue auquel Sasuke n'osa pas répondre. La femme au milieu prit la parole d'une voix ferme :

\- Bonjour, je me présente, Tusnade Senju, présidente et dirigeante des services secrets. Je gère la distribution des missions, si celles-ci sont bien finies, nettoyées, etc. C'est à moi que tu devras tes rapports. Je te présente Shizune, dit-elle en regardant la brune à sa droite. Elle s'occupera de te donner tout ce qui pourrait te servir pendants tes missions : armes, passeports, cartes de crédit, espèces, voitures, téléphones, etc. Et enfin, voici Danzo, représentant direct des nations que nous servons. Tu dois sûrement te dire que tu es là seulement pour servir les Etats-Unis. Mais nous sommes aussi à la disposition de plusieurs autres pays. Nous sommes des agents servant les grands de ce monde. Mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus pour l'instant et tu n'as pas à en savoir plus.

Sasuke écouta assidûment, absorbant les informations sans réellement tout comprendre et surtout, sans trop se poser de question. Il se tenait droit, les mains dans le dos. Il était excité et effrayé à la fois, sachant que sa vie changerait du tout au tout à partir de maintenant.

Tsunade reprit son monologue n'attendant pas de réponse de la part de Sasuke :

\- Oh ! J'ai failli l'oublié. Je te présente Sakura Haruno, ta coéquipière de bureau. C'est-à-dire qu'elle n'est pas un agent de terrain, elle restera dans les bureaux à attendre tes informations et de tes nouvelles en fonctions de tes missions. Vous pourrez faire plus ample connaissance plus tard. Nous avons tout d'abord plusieurs questions à te poser, afin d'être sûr de ton aptitude à faire partis des nôtres, dit-elle en croisant ses doigts sous son menton. Je vois dans ton dossier que c'est grâce à ta candidature spontanée que tu es ici. Généralement, c'est nous qui choisissons nos futurs agents dans divers services militaires. Pourquoi ?

\- Tout d'abord, merci de votre intérêt à celle-ci. J'ai tenu à faire partit de vos services pour servir l'humanité à son cœur, la protéger des terroristes de plus en plus présents et aussi pour mon frère et un ancien coéquipier de camps qui m'étaient très chers. Ils ont été fiers d'être de vos agents et seraient fiers que j'en fasse partit. Je pense aussi savoir que les Uchiwa ont toujours servi à vos côté et je ne voudrais pas déshonorer ma famille, répondit-il sereinement, sans aucune émotion.

\- Très bien... souffla-t-elle en regardant ses notes et continuant. Tu nous dois la vérité. Ne nous cache rien ou nous pourrons te faire enfermer à vie pour entrave et conspirationnisme contre l'état. Es-tu marié ? Te reste-t-il de la famille ? As-tu des obligations familiales ou amicales ? Nous t'avons déjà posé cette question précédemment, mais cela est ta dernière chance de nous dire la vérité, si tu as « omis » certains détails.

\- Je suis bien conscient de l'importance de la franchise. Et non, je n'ai omis aucuns détails. Je n'ai aucune famille, celle-ci étant morte dans un incendie durant mon enfance. Quant à mes amis, la plupart sont des amis de camps et de missions durant mon affectation en Afghanistan. Je n'ai pas gardé contact avec eux. Je ne suis ni marié, ni dans une relation affective quelconque. Je suis bien conscient que je ne suis plus qu'un simple soldat qui attend ses vacances et sa paye. Je me suis peut-être mal fait comprendre précédemment, mais je suis là pour donner ma vie à notre nation et surtout l'humanité. Comme l'on fait mes ancêtre et mon frère avant moi.

\- Bien. Tu comprendras donc que tu devras abandonner votre vie ? Tes biens personnels ? Ton appartement ? Tes habitudes ? Ton identité ?

\- Oui, j'en suis parfaitement conscient.

\- Alors, tu es prêt. Tu n'es Sasuke Uchiwa seulement dans ces bureaux et auprès de tes collègues. Ton appartement sera vidé dans l'après-midi. Tu devras nous remettre tes clef et celle de ta voiture. Elle disparaîtra comme tous tes biens personnels. Tu logeras dans nos locaux quand tu devras être ici. Mais tu seras généralement sur le terrain. Nous allons te présenter tes nouveaux appartements dans les heures à suivre.

Elle prit une inspiration, et continua.

\- Maintenant place au règlement. Ne jamais contester un ordre de notre part. Tu ne répondras seulement à nos ordres, même si le président lui-même te demande un service. S'il ne vient pas de nous, tu ne devras pas obéir. Toutes tes actions durant tes missions doit nous être rapportées. L'entente avec tes coéquipiers est primordiale. C'est pour cela, qu'il est interdit d'avoir toutes sortes de relation entre agents afin qu'il n'y est aucun conflit personnel entre vous. Tu auras bien sûr le droit d'avoir des relations avec des personnes extérieures à notre service, surtout si cela peut apporter quelque chose de positive à ta mission. Mais cela ne devra jamais être plus que des relations de quelque temps, pour ne pas dire d'un jour. Tu devras t'adapter à toutes situations. Tu ne devras avoir aucunes phobies. Ton corps devra être habile et précis. Nous n'accepterons jamais un affaiblissement. Nous sommes des assassins, nous agissons dans l'ombre, personne ne devra être au courant de tes actions. Tu ne poseras aucunes questions à propos de tes missions. Tout te sera expliqué clairement. Tu feras seulement ce qu'y t'est demandé sans te posait de question. Si toi ou l'un de tes coéquipiers êtes kidnappés ou en danger, la priorité est la sécurité de notre service et nos informations. Ce sont maintenant tes priorités. Si un de tes coéquipiers est dans l'incapacité de protéger cela, tu devras l'abattre sans hésitations. Il est de même pour toi, si personne n'est là pour le faire à ta place, tu devras mettre fin à tes jours. Voici pour l'instant les principales règles que tu devras suivre. Je me répète, mais cela est très important, les priorités sont : Notre sécurité, nos informations et notre services. Tu apprendras le reste de toi-même ou de la part de tes coéquipiers. Une équipe t'a déjà été assignée. Elle est composée de Sakura Haruno, comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, et d'un autre agent de terrain qui sera là pour t'accompagner durant les missions les plus périlleuses. Il se nomme Naruto Uzumaki. Nous n'avons pas assez de temps pour tout t'expliquer car ta journée n'est pas finit et la nôtre non plus. Mais Sakura répondra sûrement à tes questions et t'accompagnera tout le long de la journée. Tu rencontreras ton autre coéquipier et nous t'affecterons bientôt à une mission. Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration et le regarda fermement dans les yeux.

Surtout n'oublie pas que tu es dès aujourd'hui un héros de la nation !

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture, qu'en avez-vous pensez ?

Ne vous inquiétez pas ce chapitre est bien la suite du prologue.

La suite dans deux semaine grand maximum.

;D

Thesasugay


	3. Chapter 2

Je t'emmènerai jusqu'en enfer.

 **Titre:** Je t'emmènerai jusqu'en enfer

 **Auteur :** The sasuGay

 **Disclaimer :** Ces personnages ne sont pas les miens ! Je me permets de les emprunter à notre cher Masashi Kishimoto !

 **Couple :** Narusasu et d'autres à découvrir.

 **Raiting:** M

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde, voici ma première fan fiction à chapitre ! J'essayerai de vous postez un chapitre au moins toutes les deux semaines, mais si je peux en poster une fois par semaine je le ferais évidement.

Les personnages sont un peu ooc, et je pense qu'il y aura un lemon mais quand et où, aucune idée.

Je m'excuse pour ce retard en espérant que ça ne ce reproduira pas.

Encore une fois, je me suis corrigée une fois, je me suis fait corriger une fois et j'ai utilisé un logiciel de correction ! Et comme je suis une bille en orthographe cela sera fait à chaque fois. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de faute.

Merci a Vicki09 pour la correction.

Un grand merci pour votre lecture.

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _États-unis, Illinois, Chicago, 24 avril 2035, 16 h 00._

« Bonjour,

Les informations du jour sont graves, Tokyo Odaïba, troisième plus grand espace de paix à ce jour, a été la cible des terroristes du groupe Oto. Beaucoup de victimes sont à déplorer, nous ne savons pas combien exactement, mais seulement environ mille survivants ont pu être évacué sur les sept mille réfugiés. Les services militaires présents sur les lieux et qui ont survécu à l'attaque, ont déclaré que celle-ci est survenue des airs. Un hélicoptère survolant la zone, détenait une cage où se trouvait des mort-vivants, celle-ci fût lâchée sur le toit du centre commercial DiverCity Tokyo Plaza, en plein cœur du camp. Les survivants ont été transférés au camp de Nagoya, au centre du Japon.

Cela sera tout pour les informations du jour, les chercheurs travaillent toujours sur un éventuel antidote, si vous avez été mordu mais qu'après soixante-douze heures, vous êtes toujours saint d'esprit, signalez-vous aux fréquences radios qui vous seront données en fin de journal.

Nous rappelons aux survivants de rester groupé de ne sortir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, afin de se nourrir, se soigner et de se mettre en sécurité.

Si vous êtes de n'importe quel corps médical, rejoignez un camp ou un groupe près de vous afin de sauver des vies et de partager votre savoir.

Si vous faite partie d'un groupe pacifiste, laissez votre radio allumée, des survivants auront peut-être besoin de vous.

Gardez votre calme au maximum, évitez les différents dans votre groupe, l'ennemie n'est pas vos semblables, mais les créatures. Celles-ci, même si elles étaient de vos proches, chercheront à vous dévorer. Elles ne sont plus de ce monde et ne sont plus humaine. L'épidémie se transmet par leurs morsures et si votre sang est en contact du leur. Le seul moyen de tuer des zombies et de leur trancher la tête ou de détruire leur moelle épinière. Leur tirer dessus ou les blesser les ralentira, mais ne les tueras pas. Les morts-vivants sont sensibles à lumière mais ne les arrêtent pas.

Les meilleurs endroits pour se protéger sont : les prisons, les centres commerciaux, les hôtels, les montagnes, les maisons de campagnes et tout endroit éloigné des grandes villes. Si vous êtes dans l'une d'elle, veuillez vous réfugier aux lieux communiqués précédemment, mais faites bien attentions a être équipé afin de nettoyer la zone.

Protégez-vous afin de préserver l'humanité.

Les seuls terroristes connus et activement recherchés sont :

Orochimaru Hebi

Suigetsu Hebi,

Kabuto Yakushi,

Sasuke Uchiwa.

Si vous les apercevez, contactez-nous sur la fréquence radio qui vous sera communiquée en fin d'émission. Ces informations sont diffusées sur tous les réseaux analogiques mondiaux et en toutes les langues selon le fuseau horaire. »

La présentatrice présente sur l'écran de télévision était dans un « studio », une tente militaire où se trouvais des armes dans des caisses et d'autre équipement. Celle-ci bien éclairée, n'était en rien fait pour faire de l'audience. La présentatrice était une femme militaire, lisant tout simplement ses feuilles. En citant les noms des terroristes des photos, correspondant aux identités communiquée, défilaient sur l'écran. L'émission n'était en rien de qualité, il n'y avait ni un bon son ni une belle image. C'était compréhensible par les temps qui courraient, ils avaient déjà réussis à avoir un réseau à peu près potable, c'était un exploit. À la fin de l'émission, la télévision se couvera d'un écran gris indiquant qu'elle ne recevait plus de signal.

Un jeune homme blond, mesurant un peu plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, à la carrure musclée et carré, détenteur de la télécommande en cet instant, appuya sur le bouton arrêt. Il soupira et regarda son petit groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes avec qui il s'était réfugié depuis quatre ans. Il posa la télécommande de la télévision près de celle-ci.

Lui et la vingtaine de personne vivant avec lui, étaient abrités dans une grande villa dans la banlieue de Chicago. Celle-ci, auparavant appartenant à de riches propriétaire, était magnifique, grande, spacieuse, moderne et lumineuse. Mais aujourd'hui, les fenêtres et baies vitrées étaient recouvertes de grande et robuste planches afin de les protéger. Dans les pièces, les anciens meubles et décorations avaient disparu pour laisser la place à des lits, des bassines, des valises, des vivres, etc. La villa comprenait plus de six pièces dont un bunker. Les chambres avaient été données aux couples et aux femmes avec enfant. Les autres dormaient dans le salon en essayant d'avoir une intimité avec des paravents. Le bunker gardait les armes, les vivres, et leurs équipements de survie en cas de sortie. Il avait aussi de grandes tables où y étaient étalés des plans de la ville.

Le blond, se dirigea vers la cuisine où se trouvait l'escalier reliant la maison au bunker. Étant le « chef » du refuge il s'était permis d'y installé un matelas et son espace personnel. Mais un brun aux pupilles fendus et aux joues tatouées accompagné de son chien, un magnifique Husky sibérien interpella le blond :

\- Naruto ! Attend ! Les autres ont besoin qu'on les remotive un peu. L'annonce pour Tokyo leur a fait peur. D'ailleurs faut que je te parle.

\- Ah Kiba ! Oui tu as raison, mais tu peux peut-être le faire à ma place, j'ai besoin d'aller dormir. La sortie de ce matin m'a tué.

Il lui offrit sont plus beau sourire forcé tout en caressant Akamaru, le Husky. Puis reprit sa descente dans les escaliers.

\- Naruto... Je remotiverais les autres. Mais il faut quand même que l'on parle ! Si tu as des informations sur Sasuke Uchiha, tu as le devoir de nous les transmettre et de les transmettre aux militaires ! Ça pourrait changer beaucoup de choses ! Et peut-être nous sortir de cette situation, tu sais très bien qu...

Kiba le suivait jusqu'au bunker, arrivé à destination, son interlocuteur lui coupa la parole, sans la moindre trace de précédent sourire.

\- Ah bon ? Et qui te dit que je suis au courant de quelque chose ? Les seules choses que je sais sont des choses qui ne serviront à rien ! Alors, non, je ne dirais rien. Non pas parce que je le protège comme tu le penses, mais parce que je n'ai rien à leur dire ! Il a sûrement ses raisons et ne me les a pas partagé !

\- Il faisait partie de ton équipe, tu bossais tous les jours avec lui. Enfin ne me fais pas croire que tu ne sais vraiment rien de lui. Et puis j'ai vu les photos que tu gardes sous ton oreiller! Tu ne faisais pas que travailler avec lui.

Il se fit couper à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci Naruto haussa le ton, sachant que personne d'autre ne pouvait l'entendre.

\- Ce que je sais de lui ? Sa couleur préférée est le bleu mais il hésite un peu avec le noir. Ce qu'il aime manger ? Les tomates et les Onigiri au saumon. Il porte tous les jours une chaîne où il y a mis une bague lui venant de son frère. Il aime lire, regarder des films, dormir et d'autre choses plus intime, mais si tu veux vraiment savoir je te les détaillerai, dit-il ironiquement. C'est un mec fort, qui tue sans broncher, normal il a fait partie des agents des forces spéciales et des agents secrets. Au premier abord, il paraît froid et sans cœur, mais il est doux comme un agneau et tombe un peu trop facilement amoureux. Ah ! Et malgré tout son palmarès professionnel, il ne peut pas s'endormir sans sucer son pouce ! Voilà tu sais à peu près tous ce que je sais et que les autres ne savent pas déjà ! Penses-tu vraiment que ça va leur servir ? Et encore, il a dû bien changer en six ans.

Naruto parlait fort et fermement. Il avait un pincement au cœur tout en repensant à tout ça et cela se voyait dans ses yeux profondément bleu. Ce qui déstabilisa Kiba.

\- Euh... Je... Désolé. Je ne pensais pas que cela t'atteignait encore autant... Je parlais plutôt de son « alibi », de son passé, de là où il pourrait être et tout ça...

\- Bah je sais rien. Tu penses vraiment que je suis idiot et amoureux au point de risquer l'humanité ? Qu'est-ce-que ça m'apporterait ? Tu ne crois pas, qu'accro à lui comme je suis, que si je savais où il était, je ne serais pas déjà avec lui, à essayer de l'arrêter ? Alors s'il te plaît, essayes de remonter le moral aux autres, dis leur que Tokyo était un camp trop connu et que c'est pour cela qu'il était accessible à une attaque terroriste. Dis leurs que nous sommes petit et pas très connu, nous ne risquons rien. Que les « méchants » n'auraient rien à y gagner de nous attaquer ! Bref, un truc dans le genre. J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir, dit Naruto sèchement.

Kiba hocha la tête et remonta au salon, démarrant un speech réconfortant. Ses colocataires l'écoutèrent et se remirent à leurs taches essayant d'oublier leurs peurs.

Chacun avait un rôle, les femmes s'occupaient des enfants, de la nourriture pour tout le monde, de l'hygiène de la maison et du linge. Quant aux hommes, ils se chargeaient de toutes les sorties pour s'approvisionner en toutes sortes de choses, de la sécurité de la maison, ils faisaient des rondes sur le toit afin d'éviter tout risque d'invasion, tuant par balles tous les zombies les plus proches. Il y a six ans de ça, certains auraient crié au sexisme et au scandale. Mais l'instinct animal, et primitif était revenu en chacun.

Un programme avait été donné à chacun afin de rythmer leurs journées et d'éviter des disputes pour les parties communes. Le matin était le moment où chacun prenait soin de lui-même, les femmes en passant des heures dans la salle de bain à se préparer et à papoter. Pour les hommes c'était souvent des heures de sommeil en plus ou encore pour profiter de leur intimité et du silence. Le midi tout le monde devait être à table pour prendre le repas que les femmes et enfants avaient préparé. L'après-midi, les éclaireurs et ravitailleurs partaient à treize heures tapantes, afin de rester au moins trois heures et de rentrer pour seize heures. Ce qui laissait la place aux autres afin qu'ils puissent nettoyer toute la maison et faire l'école aux enfants. À 16 heures précises, tout le monde se retrouvait dans le salon pour voir les informations et prendre contacte avec le reste de la planète. Après ça les activités non-finis reprenaient. Les explorateurs faisaient leurs rapports aux autres et déposaient leurs trouvailles faisant sourire les enfants à qui ils ramenaient souvent des cadeaux. À dix-sept heures, les hommes allaient prendre leurs douches afin d'être propre pour le dîner qu'ils mangeaient à vingt heures. Ce n'était que seulement à la fin du repas que chacun pouvait faire ce qu'ils avaient envie.

Et cela ne changeait que pour de maigres variantes. Certains et certaines cédaient sous la routine, souhaitant changer de mode de vie. Mais un seul regard sur l'extérieur leur rappelaient qu'il n'y avait, pour l'instant, pas mieux que cette routine. Quelques-uns en quatre ans avait décidé de vivre autrement en quittant la villa, mais bien souvent, personne n'eut de leurs nouvelles. D'autres avaient réussis à casser leurs routines en trouvant l'amour dans la villa, leurs permettant de fondé une famille.

Naruto avait des journées différentes, il s'occupait du bon fonctionnement de la villa, de la bonne entente mais surtout de la sécurité et des stratégies. Étant le seul à avoir une formation de survie, de combat et de stratégie, il était le mieux placé pour diriger ces lieux, bien qu'il soit arrivé bien plus tard que les autres. Il vivait un peu à l'écart, restant souvent dans le bunker, ne laissant personne savoir ce qu'il y faisait. Il passait ses soirées de temps libre collé à sa radio, cherchant un quelconque signe de son ex-amant.

Naruto n'était peut-être pas très intégré, mais il avait des amis, ou plutôt des collègues de travail avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien. Il y avait Kiba, qui s'occupait principalement de prévoir différentes attaques des créatures, Shikamaru, lui gérait les stratégies de sortie ou pour tout autre problème, et enfin Chouji, qui veillait sur les réserves de nourriture, eau potable, et tout ce qu'était nécessaire. Naruto les appréciait beaucoup, mais il avait appris à ne pas s'attacher pour ne pas être blessé lors de la perte d'un proche. Il préférait prévenir que guérir. Même si c'était difficile, après toutes les bonnes soirées passées ensemble à boire, à rire et à travailler, il était difficile de ne pas s'attacher.

Et aujourd'hui, pour Naruto, c'était un jour encore plus difficile que les précédents. Voir Sasuke sur cet écran en tant qu'ennemi public numéro un lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans le ventre. Il resta dans le bunker, ne montant même pas pour manger. Il repensait à tout son passé avec le brun, leur rencontre, le début de leur aventure amoureuse, leurs missions, leur rupture... Les yeux rivés sur la seul photo qu'il avait gardée. Mais à vingt-et-une heure, ses pensées furent interrompu par Kiba, Shikamaru et Chouji. Les trois étaient entrés sans même frapper à la porte sachant très bien que Naruto ne dormait pas encore. Le blond les regardant en haussant un sourcil tout en rangeant discrètement la photo sous son oreiller puis il prit la parole :

\- Euh, y'a un problème ?

Il se mit en tailleur sur son lit, pendant que les trois s'installèrent sur des sièges face à lui. Le visage ferme, Kiba lui répondit :

\- Oui, on est venu te parler. Tu connais tout de nous, notre passé, nos sentiments, nos peurs... Bref tout ! Et nous, on ne sait rien de toi. Tu es bon, tu bosses bien, on sait que tu as fait partie des services secrets. Mais c'est tout ! Tu te caches sans arrêt derrière un masque du petit con de service, sûrement parce que c'est ce que tu as toujours fait dans le passé, mais maintenant tu es normal, tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher, tu as droits te faire des amis ! Et de parler de toi ! Et nous on a besoin de savoir ! On vit avec toi, on te fait confiance, mais sans rien avoir en retour ! Qui nous dit que tu ne partiras pas avec ton Sasuke ? Alors maintenant, parle nous ! Nous sommes tes amis, bordel ! On veut t'aider ?

Plus Kiba parlait, plus il haussait le ton de peur qu'on le coupe. Shikamaru et Chouji s'étaient installés aux coté de Naruto sur son lit, tout en posant une main sur son épaule. Le blond n'avait pas bougé. Ses mots lui avaient fait un drôle d'effet. Ce que Kiba lui demandait, et la raison pour la quel ils le faisaient, lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Mais il avait peur de se lâcher devant les autres, il ne l'avait fait seulement avec Sasuke et cela avait très mal finit. Il les regarda un long moment sans ne savoir quoi dire, puis poussa un soupir en regardant ses jambes. Il était temps qu'il lâche prise. Et d'une petite voix emplie de nostalgie et de tristesse il commença à tout leur raconter.

* * *

Voilà !

La suite dans maximum deux semaines !

N'hésitez surtout pas me laissez une review que vous ayez aimer ou pas !

Kissu ;D


	4. Chapter 3

Je t'emmènerai jusqu'en enfer.

 **Titre :** Je t'emmènerai jusqu'en enfer

 **Auteur :** The sasuGay

 **Disclaimer :** Ces personnages ne sont pas les miens ! Je me permets de les emprunter à notre cher Masashi Kishimoto !

 **Couple :** Narusasu et d'autres à découvrir.

 **Raiting:** M

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde, voici ma première fan fiction à chapitre ! J'essayerai de vous postez un chapitre au moins toutes les deux semaines, mais si je peux en poster une fois par semaine je le ferais évidement.

Encore une fois, je me suis corrigée une fois, je me suis fait corriger une fois et j'ai utilisé un logiciel de correction ! Et comme je suis une bille en orthographe cela sera fait à chaque fois. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de faute.

Je m'excuse pour ce retard mais ce chapitre est assez long, je pense, pour me faire pardonner

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, me lise, et me laisse leurs reviews.

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture !

Ps : Un grand merci a Vicki09 pour sa correction.

* * *

 _Washington, 20 janvier 2024 13 h 00_

Naruto arriva au pentagone, son lieu de travail depuis quatre ans. Quatre années, qu'il faisait partit des services secrets. Il aimait son travail, c'était parfois difficile, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour lui et devait faire des choses qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie, mais il aimait agir dans l'ombre pour protéger l'humanité. Il était social et appréciait le contact humain, même si parfois il devait en tuer, il se disait que cela en sauvait. Ces jours-ci étaient plus difficiles que les autres. Il avait perdu un de ses collègues, il n'avait pas le droit de s'attacher à cause de ce genre de chose, mais c'était sa seule faiblesse, il s'attachait trop facilement. Cela faisait deux mois que son collègue et ami Sai avait disparu sans laisser la moindre trace, avec seulement les mots de Tsunade « Il ne reviendra pas, oublier le, nous vous assigneront un nouveau coéquipier dans les mois à suivre, vous êtes en repos pendant ce temps ».

Aujourd'hui il allait enfin rencontrer son nouveau coéquipier et reprendre les missions. Il entra donc dans les locaux du Pentagone, fit tout ce qu'on lui demanda dans l'ascenseur, puis finit par se regarder dans le miroir pour voir s'il n'avait rien oublié dans sa tenue. Il était habillé d'un costume noir, chemise blanche, cravate mal attachée et veste ouverte. Sa tenue n'était pas très sérieuse, il s'en fichait, son pantalon sans ceinture laissait entrevoir un boxer orange, le col de sa chemise n'était pas boutonné mais il essaya tout de même de resserrer sa cravate.

Il sortit enfin de l'ascenseur. Sakura l'accueillit froidement comme d'habitude, il n'y prêta pas attention et lui fit un grand sourire :

\- Bonjour Sakura ! Comment ça va ? Alors t'as déjà rencontré notre nouveau coéquipier ? Il est comment ? Enfin... C'est « il » ou « elle » ? Demanda-t-il, les mains dans ses cheveux dorés, un sourire Colgate sur le visage.

\- Bonjour Naruto, je vais bien. Si tu étais arrivé plutôt tu aurais vu notre nouveau coéquipier !

\- Mais le rendez-vous est à dix heures. Je suis même en avance !

Sakura ne lui répondit pas et continua d'avancer dans le couloir, n'écoutant pas ce que Naruto lui racontait de ses vacances. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de réunion, où se trouvait déjà Tsunade. Celle-ci parlait au jeune homme debout en face d'elle. Naruto le détailla tout en se plaçant à côté de celui-ci et les coupa :

\- Bonjour Tsunade.

\- Bonjour Naruto, je te présente Sasuke Uchiha alias Hebi. Il nous a rejoints ce matin.

Naruto posa de nouveau ses yeux sur le brun portant le nom de Sasuke. Il leva un sourcil, frustré que celui-ci ne lui adresse même pas un regard. Tsunade continua :

\- Sasuke, je te présente Naruto, il travaille pour nous depuis quatre ans. Il paraît un peu bête comme ça, mais il a de grandes et puissantes capacités à réussir ses missions. Tu apprendras à le connaître sur le terrain. J'ai déjà une mission à vous remettre.

Tsunade se leva et donna des documents à Sakura. Puis, elle sortit de la salle, laissant ses trois agents seuls.

Le blond se tourna vers Sasuke qui lui regardait Sakura attendant les instructions de la mission. Naruto n'apprécia pas de se faire ignorer et prit la parole :

\- Oiii ! Le bleu, tu pourrais au moins respecter tes aînés et dire bonjour !

Sasuke se retourna vers lui, lui lançant un regard noir hautain. Il soupira, l'ignora encore une fois et se tourna vers Sakura.

\- Pouvez-vous me donner les informations de la missions, s'il vous plaît ? Dit-il avec gentillesse à la rose dans le seul but d'importuner le blond.

\- Oui. Nous allons en Ukrai...

\- Hey ! Toi, là ! Suce quéquette ou je sais pas quoi ! Continue de m'ignorer et de draguer Sakura devant moi et je t'encastre la face dans le mur !

Naruto coupa Sakura de ces mots tout en attrapant Sasuke par le col qui n'avait pas l'intention de se laissait faire. Celui-ci attrapa le col du blond tout en le regardant froidement avec un petit sourire hautain et répliqua :

\- Je t'emmerde ! Quel est ton problème ? Et puis j'aime pas ta face ! Je n'ai pas envie de te parler ! Alors vas te faire fout...

Naruto et Sasuke avait presque leurs fronts collés et la tension entre les deux était à son comble. Aux derniers mots du brun, le blond leva son poing avec l'intention de frapper le jeune homme face à lui. Mais la sensation douloureuse qu'il ressentit au même instant à l'arrière de son crane le fit lâcher Sasuke et grimacer de douleur tout en plaçant ses mains sur cette zone. Quant au brun il recula ne voulant pas subir la même choses. Il comprit vite que Sakura faisait mal. Et quand celle-ci, leva le regard sur lui le poing toujours levé, il écarquilla un peu les yeux et fit un pas en arrière. Mais la voix implorante du blond le sauva :

\- Mais pourquoi ? C'est lui qui est un impoli et nouveau et c'est moi que tu frappes quand même ! T'es coups font super mal en plus...

Mais il s'arrêta quand il la vit se tourner vers lui et reprit :

\- Ok, ok, pardon c'est ma faute ! Désolé ! Je te laisse nous expliquer la mission.

Naruto ria nerveusement en se levant et se tût pour écouter les explications de sa coéquipière. Les deux rivaux s'étaient calmés, ils écoutèrent Sakura tout en se lançant des regards noirs, comme deux enfants qui se tiraient la langue. À la fin des explications, chacun partit s'équiper.

Leur première mission s'était bien déroulé comme toutes celles qui suivirent. Sasuke et Naruto étaient très compatible et réussissaient toutes leurs missions sans encombre. Malgré leurs disputes bien trop régulières, ils étaient presque considérés comme les meilleurs éléments du Pentagone. Leur relation ne s'était pas améliorée, ils se disputaient tout le temps pour tout et n'importe quoi, une place dans l'avion, une arme, une chambre... Mais derrière les apparences, ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre de mission en mission. Chacun cherchait le conflit qui était secrètement un contact affectueux. Il ne se voyait seulement en mission et n'appréciaient pas leurs jours de congé, se sentant seul...

oO°Oo

Un an. Une année qu'ils formaient une équipe prodigieuse, enchaînant les missions avec succès. Les liens de Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient renforcés, ils ne connaissaient pas le passé de l'un et de l'autre mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin, s'appréciant comme ils étaient.

Mais une mission changea tout entre eux.

Sakura détailla la mission avec eux, elle avait comme d'habitude préparé leur plan, stratégie, armes, et tout ce qui pourrait leur servir. Quand les deux rivaux arrivèrent, elle leur distribua un sac à dos chacun et pour Sasuke, elle lui donna un porte habit en plus. Le brun ne se posa pas trop question avant d'entendre ses explications qu'elle commença en lançant un diaporama sur l'écran géant derrière elle :

\- Cette missions consiste à se rapprocher d'Orochimaru, le dirigeant des laboratoires pharmaceutiques Oto. Afin d'avoir des informations lors de sa rencontre avec Tobi que nous soupçonnons d'être à la tête de l'organisation terroriste Akastuki. Ils se rencontreront lors de la présentation d'un nouveau traitement contre le cancer à Las Vegas au Caesars Palace dans deux jours. Nous pensons qu'Orochimaru produit secrètement des armes biologiques pour l'ennemi, mais nous n'en sommes pas sûr. C'est pour quoi vous devrez vous infiltrer à ce gala et récupérer le plus d'information possible. Vous vous ferez donc passer pour un couple de jeune écoterroriste venant de grandes famille extrêmement riche voulant acheter des armes afin de réduire la population humaine sur terre car vous pensez que la nature vaut plus que l'humanité... Bref un truc dans le genre assez crédible. Toutes les informations sur vos futures identités sont dans votre sac. Essayez d'avoir un rendez-vous avec lui pour lui acheter ces fameuses armes. Comme d'habitude, vous avez déjà de fausses cartes de crédits, mais pour le rendez-vous, nous vous remettrons une mallette d'argent en espèces le moment venu. Quant à Sasuke, comme tu peux le voir je t'ai remis un porte habit en plus, car vous pensez bien qu'un couple gay ne sera pas crédible. Alors Sasuke ayant la carrure la plus svelte des deux tu te feras passez pour la femme de Naruto. Tu as donc une perruque, une paire de faux se...

Plus Sasuke écoutait plus il sentait qu'il n'allait pas du tout apprécier cette mission. L'annonce qu'il devrait simuler un couple lui avait déplu, mais il se sentit défaillir quand il comprit qu'il devrait se travestir. Et pour la première fois, comparer à Naruto qui le faisait tout le temps, il coupa la parole à sa coéquipière :

\- Att... Attends Sakura ! Je ne suis pas trop d'accord... Je ne pense pas que se sera crédible. Je suis quand même un homme. Et puis, même si je suis plus androgyne que Naruto, je n'arriverais jamais à me préparer comme une femme, enfin j'y connais vraiment rien... Puis justement Naruto à plus d'expérience que moi je suis sûr qu'...

Sasuke parlait vite, essayant de défendre sa cause et de ne pas entendre l'autre guignole à côté de lui qui se retenait de rire. Mais le regard de Sakura le coupa et celle-ci continua sur sa lancée :

\- Je disais donc que tu as tout le matériel nécessaire à ta transformation, Naruto pourra t'aider, plus jeune il a dû à plusieurs reprises se faire passer pour une femme, mais sa carrure actuelle nous ne le permet plus, alors il t'aidera. Bref, votre avion décolle dans trente minutes.

Elle leur donna une photo de leur cible et s'apprêta à partir vers ses bureaux quand Sasuke prit la parole :

\- Mais ce serai peut-être mieux si, pour une fois, c'est toi qui y allais Sakura ? Non ? Tu es une jolie...

\- Non ! Il me connaît déjà ! Je suis l'une des assistantes de Tsunade alors il ma déjà vu, puisqu'il connaît très bien Tsunade ! Tu n'as pas le choix ! À moins que tu préfères démissionner ? Le coupa-t-elle avec un regard menaçant.

Sasuke soupira et ne dit rien tout en mettant son sac à dos sur les épaules, essayant de rester calme. Mais quand la rose fût sorti de la pièce, le son d'un rire lui fit péter un plomb. Il se jeta sur le blond qui se tordait de rire sur le sol. Il commença à lui donner des coups de poing sur le torse puis, quand il vit que cela ne marcher pas, il fronça les sourcils, vexé et sortit de la pièce en se dirigeant dans le parking pour partir vers l'aéroport sans attendre Naruto. Mais celui-ci le suivit de près et pu quand même monter dans la voiture qui les accompagnait à l'aérogare. Le trajet se passa calmement, Naruto essayait retenir son fou rire alors que Sasuke essayait de ne pas faire attention à lui. Il regardait le paysage défiler tout en se mordant la langue et en serrant les poings, ce qui l'aidait fortement à ne pas assassiner son coéquipier. Les cinq heures de vol se passèrent dans le silence. Naruto essaya de réconforter Sasuke avec des phrases « On est tous passé par là » mais de simples « Ta gueule » lui répondaient. Mais cela ne dura que quatre heures. Sakura prit contact avec eux via les hauts-parleurs du jet-privé :

\- Sasuke, va te changer ! Je pense qu'Orochimaru se doute qu'il est surveillé. Il doit donc vérifier tous les nouveaux venus à son gala, surtout qu'on a déjà pris contact avec lui en vos noms. Il faut donc qu'il vous voit en tant que Lilith Sparks, fille d'une veille famille bourgeoise anglaise et Kuruma Kyuubi, fils de yakuza. Donc Sasuke, tu passeras tout ton séjour déguisé. Votre réservation a été faite au nom de Kyuubi. La voiture qui vous attendra à votre arrivée a été envoyer par Orochimaru mais il ne sera pas là. Faites attention aux possibles micros qu'il peut essayer de poser sur vous. Si c'est le cas, faites semblant de perdre l'objet où il a été posé. Votre mission commence dès maintenant, vos armes vous attendront dans votre chambre. À la sortie de l'avion, vous prendrez donc seulement les faux bagages dans la soute, vous les reconnaîtrez facilement, sur ce, bonne mission.

Sasuke se leva à contre cœur et, quand il sentit Naruto ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, il lui lança un regard noir pour le faire taire. Celui-ci se tut et continua de regarder le paysage défilait dans le hublot. Le blond entendit le brun s'enfermer dans les toilettes et plusieurs mouvements maladroits et soupirs. Il se retint de rire imaginant le brun enfilant des collants, une robe ou des bijoux. Lui connaissait déjà la difficulté d'être une femme l'ayant déjà fait pour d'autres missions.

Quelque minutes plus tard, le blond entendit des claquements de talon contre le planché de l'avion. Il se tourna vers ce son afin de découvrir le rendu de la nouvelle de tenue de son coéquipier. Celui-ci – ou celle-ci, Naruto ne savait plus – était habillé d'un jean bleu coupe bootcut, mettant son fessier et ses cuisses en valeur, accompagnés d'escarpins fermés à talon haut qui allongeaient et affinaient ses jambes les rendant beaucoup plus féminines. Il portait un chemisier blanc mettant sa poitrine généreuse en valeurs. Il était coiffé d'une perruque noire aux cheveux longs coiffés en une longue queue de cheval, une frange ainsi que de longue mèche encadrer son visage maquillé. Ses yeux étaient sublimés par un fin trait de khôl et du mascara, un rouge-à-lèvre mat de couleur grenat recouvrait ses lèvres, les rendant plus pulpeuses. Il ne portait pas de fond de teint gardant tout de même ces lignes naturelles. Mais, habillé comme ça, la question ne se posait pas, c'était une femme. Une femme magnifique et sexy.

Naruto n'en revenait pas. Il l'aurait croisé dans la rue, il l'aurait sûrement draguer lourdement, sa bouche en tomba presque. Mais une voix grave et masculine ne concordant absolument pas avec la vision devant lui, le ramena à la réalité :

\- Un. Mot. Et je te tue ! Compris ?

Naruto ouvrit tout de même la bouche pour se défendre, mais le brun le menaça d'un doigt dessinant une ligne sur sa propre gorge et d'un regard plus que noir. Puis celui-ci, perché sur ses talons, alla s'asseoir, il n'en avait jamais portés mais les muscles de ses jambes s'y était vite fait. Naruto écarquilla les yeux, fit une moue apeurée et se leva pour se changer aussi. Il revint habillé d'un pantalon noir, d'un débardeur blanc et d'une chemise blanche ouverte. Ça avait été plus rapide que le brun. Mais pendant qu'il se changeait, le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la beauté du brun en cet instant. Pas qu'il le préfèrait en femme, mais cela lui permit de se rendre aussi compte que Sasuke était un homme, tout à fait à son goût.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence. L'avion atterrit dans l'aérogare et ouvrit l'escalier de sortie. Les deux agents prirent leurs bagages, et descendirent de l'avion. Une berline noire les attendait. Le chauffeur de cette voiture en descendit, ouvrit le coffre et les débarrassa de leurs bagages. Sasuke et Naruto lui offrirent un sourire et une poignée de main. Ils se présentèrent et l'homme leur ouvrit la portière. Le trajet jusqu'à leur hôtel se passe encore une fois dans le silence. Ils remercièrent leur chauffeur et s'avancèrent vers l'accueil de leurs hôtel, Le Bellagio. Sakura ne leur avait pas choisis le Ceasars Palace pour avoir un peu plus de répit dans leur infiltration. Sasuke laissa Naruto prendre la parole. N'ayant pas encore travaillé sa voix, il préférait parler le moins possible. Le blond fit donc un sourire à la réceptionniste en s'appuyant sur le meuble qui les séparaient :

\- Bonjour, notre réservation est au nom de Kurama Kyuubi.

Naruto se fit passer pour un gosse pourrit gâté et un gros beauf. Pour aller avec son caractère, il passa sa main autour des hanches de Sasuke le collant à lui. Le brun fit un effort presque surhumain pour ne pas lui en coller une et se contenta de sourire bêtement comme le ferait une jeune bourgeoise essayant d'être en marge de la société. La réceptionniste leur tendit enfin leurs clefs de chambre en leur communiquant les informations :

\- Et voici votre chambre avec vu sur la tour Eiffel et le bassin à fontaine. N'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions.

Sasuke lui prit les clefs des mains et s'en alla sans un mot vers les ascenseurs retirant de ce fait la main de Naruto de ses hanches. Celui-ci le suivit. Dans l'ascenseur et couloir Naruto continua de jouer le petit couple pour les caméras. Sasuke ne bronchait pas mais n'était pas non plus dans son jeu. Il fallait mieux prévenir que guérir. Arrivés dans la chambre, les deux firent semblant de s'extasier devant la beauté de la pièce pour vérifier s'il y avait des caméras. Heureusement pour eux, ce n'était pas le cas. Ils vérifièrent leurs tenue pour les possibles micros et firent le même constat. Une fois détendu le brun poussa un long soupire exaspérer. Il s'assit sur le lit et se déchaussa en jeta ces objets de torture dans la pièce. Il prit la parole pour se plaindre :

\- On aurait pu nous prendre une suite avec des lits séparés voir des chambres séparées ! Déjà que je dois faire le guignol perché sur ces trucs tueurs de pieds, en plus je dois dormir avec le mec qui ronfle comme un ours. Rien que quand on a une chambre côte a côte je n'arrive pas à dormir mais là ! Il sera à quelque centimètre, je vais mourir !

Sasuke ronchonnait à haute voix pour lui-même, en se massant les pieds endoloris. Naruto ouvrit le mini frigo, servit deux verres de champagne et en tendit un Sasuke qui le prit. Le blond essaya de le réconforter d'une petite voix désolée :

\- Tiens ! Ça te fera peut-être du bien, et puis je savais pas que je ronflais, je suis désolé. Au pire, je dormirais dans le canapé dans l'entrée. Je te conseille pas de te démaquiller et tout ça, on ne va pas tardez à descendre manger. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure pour mettre comporter comme un idiot. Je me suis moqué de toi et je n'aurais pas dû... Et puis, je sais que c'est compliqué de faire semblant d'être en couple avec moi. Et tout à l'heure, dans l'avion, je voulais pas me moquer de toi. C'est juste que je trouve que tu t'en es très bien sorti et que tu es très beau comme ça. Le prends pas mal s'il te plaît...

Naruto baissa la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain l'air abattu. Durant toute sa tirade Sasuke ne pu rien dire. Il s'était sentit mal tout d'un coup, il aimait bien Naruto et s'en voulait de l'avoir blessé avec ses jérémiades. Le brun lui attrapa le bras tout en s'excusant :

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. C'est juste que je n'aime pas cet accoutrement, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait de faire semblant d'être en couple avec toi. Et puis, ça me dérange pas tellement de dormir avec toi. Dans mon régiment à l'armée, je dormais dans une chambre d'au moins six ronfleurs. Et puis je suis sûr qu'il y a des boules quies dans cette chambre.

Sasuke essaya de se rattraper comme il le pouvait. Il paraissait méchant avec Naruto, mais s'en était presque affectif. Il se sentait mal, pensant qu'il était allé trop loin cette fois-ci. Surtout que ce n'était pas la faute du blond. Mais le brun se vexa. Pour une fois qu'il s'excusait, l'autre ne le regardait même pas, restant la tête baisser.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me répondre ou me regarder ! Pour une fois que je m'excuse !

Le blond resta tout de même la tête baisser, non pas parce qu'il était en colère ou vexée au point d'en vouloir à Sasuke, mais parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir ce petit sourire espiègle sur son visage. Il avait dit ça dans le seul but que l'Uchiha s'énerve ne se laissant pas piégé, et que cette petite dispute détende l'atmosphère comme d'habitude. Mais malheureusement pour Naruto, le brun était tombé trop profondément dans son piège et si Sasuke l'apprenait seulement maintenant, ça allait être la guerre. L'Uzumaki ne put se cacher plus longtemps, Sasuke tira sur son bras pour qu'il se tourne face à lui. Mais quand il vit son petit sourire et ses épaules trembler parce que le blond se retenait de rire, Sasuke implosa. Il écarquilla les yeux tout en ce mordant la lèvre et sauta sur le blond afin de lui refaire le portrait, mais celui-ci leva les mains en guise de signe paix. L'Uchiha garda son poing levé et laissa la parole à l'autre :

\- Je ne serais pas contre une petite bagarre comme d'habitude, mais je suis désolé je ne frappe pas les femmes.

Naruto partit se réfugier dans la salle de bain avec un fou rire n'écoutant pas le flot d'insultes à son encontre que débiter Sasuke.

Et comme à chaque fois, ils se pardonnèrent et passèrent à autre chose en quelque minutes. Le principal était que cela avait détendu l'atmosphère et les avaient que plus rapprochés. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans problème. Ils mangèrent ensemble au restaurant de l'hôtel, jouant toujours au petit couple hautain et parfait. Ils dormirent chacun de leur côté, se disputant un peu pour la couette ou la place, mais appréciant tant de ne pas dormir seul. Ils s'endormirent avec le sourire.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla en premier. Il prit soin de ne pas réveiller Sasuke, commanda silencieusement le petit déjeuner accompagné d'une petite rose. Fit-il cela pour un peu plus simuler leur couple ? Le blond ne savait pas vraiment. Il aimait faire semblant d'être en couple avec le brun et il espérait lui faire plaisir avec ce geste. De doux coups sur la porte lui signalèrent que sa commande était arrivée. Il remercia le groom d'un gracieux pour-boire et récupéra la desserte où se trouvait plusieurs viennoiseries, des boissons chaudes, du pain, de la confiture, du beurre, des céréales et une belle rose rouge. Il y en avait presque pour dix personnes. Naruto voyait tout en grand et il voulait surtout faire plaisir au brun. Il approcha donc la desserte à côté du brun, et se tourna vers celui-ci pour le réveiller tout en douceur, mais ce qu'il vit le fit s'arrêter. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux et plaça ses mains sur sa bouche pour réduire le son que produisait son rire. Il avait enfin trouvé quelque chose pour taquiner le brun. Il trouvait ça adorable, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un mec comme Sasuke, agent des services secrets, froid, sérieux, fier et sûr de lui, avait ce genre de dépendance. Quant au brun, il se réveilla doucement en papillonnant des yeux. Il se redressa, s'appuyant sur la tête de lit et haussa un sourcil en voyant le blond les mains sur la bouche, les larmes aux bords des yeux et les épaules tressautantes. Il glissa son regard sur la desserte, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Naruto le fit sortir de ses réflexions en éclatant de rire et en le pointant du doigt :

\- Sasuke ! Tu suces ton pouce ?! Hahaha.

Les joues du suceur de pouce se colorèrent de rouge et une mine boudeuse prit possession de ses traits. Il sortit des couvertures, prit une des bouteilles de lait se trouvant sur la desserte, s'approcha de Naruto, lui versa le lait sur la tête, lâcha la bouteille au sol et partit prendre sa douche. L'Uzumaki resta sans voix. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une fois les informations assimilées, il se rendit compte de sa bêtise. Il n'aurait pas dû se moquer autant de Sasuke. Il se mordit la lèvre et colla son oreille à la porte verrouillé de la salle de bains.

\- Sasuke, je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû me moquer de toi ! C'est juste que je m'y attendais pas ! Et puis, c'est mignon ! Allez, ne m'en veux pas...

\- Je ne t'en veux pas... Mais crois-moi, je me vengerai, tu me le paieras très, mais alors, très cher ! Surtout si tu le dis à quelqu'un ! La vengeance est un plat qui se déguste froid, ne l'oublie pas.

Le bruit de l'eau qui coule remplaça la voix du brun. Naruto soupira soulagé. Il essaya d'essuyer le lait dans ses cheveux avec une serviette, mais abandonna rapidement. Il mangea sans Sasuke, il s'en voulait un peu, tous ses efforts avaient été réduit à néant à cause de sa débilité. Mais il était content que le brun ne lui en veuille pas plus que ça. Il repensa à la bouille de Sasuke endormit et suçant son pouce et un sourire tendre prit possession de ses lèvres.

Quelque heure plus tard, l'incident passé, chacun étaient habillés pour de sortir de l'hôtel. Toujours dans leurs rôles de couple, ils visitèrent la ville toute la journée afin que Sasuke s'entraîne à avoir un comportement et une voix plus féminine et pour découvrir les joies de Las Vegas. Ils jouaient à la perfection le petit couple parfait. Sasuke se permettait parfois de fusiller du regard le blond, quand celui-ci avait les mains un peu trop baladeuses. En fin d'après-midi, ils rentrèrent dans leurs chambre pour passer les vêtements de gala, toujours dans une ambiance tendre et amicale. Sasuke se prépara dans la salle de bain pendant que Naruto était dans la chambre.

Sasuke – ou Lilith –, était habillé d'une magnifique robe de gala. Elle était longue, parsemée de dentelle et paillette. Le buste et les manches étaient blancs, et finissait en dégradé vers le noir sur le bas. La robe laissait entrevoir les jambes de Sasuke avec un fin voile noir. Le tout était décoré par de jolie arabesque que formait la dentelle et les paillettes. Il portait une magnifique rivière de diamant afin de mettre en valeur le joli décolleté que la robe lui faisait et surtout pour éviter que l'on discerne qu'il portait de faux seins. Et pour sublimer tout ça, il était chaussé de magnifiques sandales à talon très haut. Ses cheveux étaient tout simplement lâchés et retombaient sur ses épaules. Pour le maquillage c'était le même qu'avant, il rajouta seulement un pointe de fond de teint.

Quant à Naruto, il était habillé d'un magnifique costume de grande marque noir et blanc. Mais comparé à d'habitude, il avait pris soin de bien fermer sa chemise, de la rentrer dans le pantalon et d'attacher tous les boutons. Il portait aussi un nœud papillon. Il était magnifique, les vêtements mettaient en valeur sa carrure et sa musculature. Sasuke sortit de la salle de bain silencieusement, et détailla Naruto en se mordant la lèvre, il était magnifique. Il s'approcha de lui et lui replaça un peu son nœud papillon sans voir que Naruto était subjugué par la beauté du brun.

\- Ton costume te va très bien, Sakura te l'a bien choisi.

\- Sakura a bien choisi pour toi aussi. Tu es vraiment magnifique. Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas une femme ?

Naruto eu un petit rire tendre, mais il se prit quand même une claque derrière la tête.

\- Arrête tes conneries, je suis un homme et je ne changerais pour rien au monde ! Comment peuvent-elles supporter tout ça ? J'ai l'impression de pas pouvoir bouger dans cette robe. Déjà que les talons m'ont torturé toute la journée, en plus il faut que je porte des plus haut pour ce soir. Et je suis sûr que je marche comme un éléphant avec ce...

Mais Sasuke se fit couper par le l'index que Naruto posa doucement sur ses lèvres. Ils se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux, n'ayant pas envie de bouger, chacun voulait se rapprocher de l'autre. Mais Sasuke, perturbé par ce qu'il avait envie de faire, rompit le contact en prenant la pochette de soirée accordée à sa tenue.

\- On y va ?

Seul un grondement lui répondit et ils partirent vers la salle de réception afin d'assister à la représentation de la société Oto. Naruto et Sasuke assistèrent à la représentation, discutant avec plusieurs personnalités appartenant au corps médicale. Ils prirent des contacts, jouant leurs rôles d'écologiste à la perfection, proposant des financements à certain PDG de laboratoire pharmaceutique. Une fois la présentation finit, la soirée continua dans la même ambiance financière. Plus tard, ils avaient réussi à approcher Orochimaru. Ils discutèrent avec lui simplement de politique, d'économie, d'écologie, tout en riant poliment à certain moment. La salle commença à se vider lentement et Sasuke considéra que c'était le moment d'entrer dans le vif de la mission.

\- Orochimaru, vous êtes vraiment un homme plein de ressource et je remarque que nous avons la même vision des choses sur cette société. Nous pouvons vous offrir de gros financement. Mais nous devrions discuter dans un lieu plus intime afin qu'on puisse vous communiquer le fond de nos pensées.

\- Avec plaisir. Voici ma carte, vous trouverez mes informations de contact. Je reste à Las Vegas pendant une semaine. J'ai plusieurs rendez-vous ici et nous pourrions en convenir un dans la semaine afin que vous puissiez m'expliquer vos projets plus sereinement.

Orochimaru sourit. Le couple dût faire un effort immense pour ne pas frissonner d'horreur et répondirent poliment à son sourire. Puis, le blond prit la parole et mit fin à la conversation :

\- Parfait. Voici la nôtre et n'hésitez pas à nous contacter. Nous resterons ici le temps qu'il faudra. Sur ce, nous allons nous retirer. Bonne continuation et à très bientôt.

Ils se serrèrent la main et chacun partit de son côté. Orochimaru continua sa soirée en discutant avec d'autre personne et le couple rentra à leur hôtel dans le silence. Une fois arrivé dans leur chambre, Sasuke retira ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans un mot. Naruto, se déshabilla et commença à faire son rapport écrit. Il s'arrêta quand Sasuke sortit de la salle de bain. Celui-ci n'avait plus l'ombre de maquillage ou d'attribut féminin, redevenant le Sasuke de d'habitude. Le blond se surprit à le trouver magnifique dans son tee-shirt et pantalon de pyjama. Naruto ne s'était jamais posé la question « fille ou garçon ». Il avait toujours été attiré par les filles mais il ne s'interdisait pas à tomber amoureux d'un homme si un jour il en trouvait un à son goût. Et ce jour était arrivé. Il regarda Sasuke s'installer dans le lit tout en essayant d'apaiser la douleur de ses pieds en les massant. Le brun, sentant le regard de Naruto sur lui, leva son regard sur et lui demanda.

\- Tu commences déjà le rapport ? On a encore du temps, il faut qu'on appelle Sakura, pour lui raconter la...

Sasuke continua de parler tout en se massant les pieds, mais Naruto ne l'écoutait plus et se dirigeait vers lui. Il se mit à genoux aux pieds du lit et posa tendrement ses mains sur les pieds du brun. Celui-ci resta choqué un instant s'apprêtant à lui demander sèchement ce qu'il faisait. Mais le bien-être que le produisait les mains de Naruto, le fît taire. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes, détendant timidement ses jambes vers le blond, l'invitant à continuer. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant la chaleur des grandes mains douces de l'homme face lui. Celui-ci s'appliquait sur chacun des pieds du brun, leurs affligeant de délicieuses pressions, lui faisant oublier la douleur et pousser de petits soupirs de soulagement. L'ambiance dans la chambre était à la fois apaisante et sensuelle.

Naruto regardait le brun, le détaillant tout en le trouvant hypnotisant au point que sa conscience s'endormit laissant place à ses pulsions. Ses mouvements devinrent rapidement doux et léger transformant ce massage en douces caresses. Il se redressa comme possédé, s'approcha du visage du brun qui était toujours perdu dans son bien-être et lentement le blond posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Sasuke ouvrit d'abord les yeux sous la surprise, mais l'ambiance de la chambre, les mains douces du blond précédemment sur lui et surtout ses lèvres si douces, si tentantes, lui fît s'oublier. Et à son tour Sasuke se laissa prendre au jeu et répondit tendrement au baiser.

Comme pour deux enfants lors de leur premier baiser, c'était lent, doux et presque maladroit. Leurs jambes étaient mêlées, ayant chacun l'une des jambes de l'autre entre les siennes. Ils ne virent pas le temps passé, se laissant aller dans les bras de l'autre.

Mais toute de bonne choses avait une fin. Même s'ils espéraient que sa ne s'arrête jamais, le téléphone de Sasuke sonna et il su tout de suite que c'était Sakura, lui ayant attribué une sonnerie particulière. Le brun soupira, repoussa lentement le blond et lui chuchota un peu essoufflé :

\- On doit répondre, c'est Sakura...

Naruto n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explication et se dégagea du brun s'allongeant à côté. Sasuke prit son téléphone, puis sortit sur le balcon pour reprendre ses esprits.

Le blond resta sur le lit le regard toujours sur le brun. Il repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer, un petit sourire heureux sur les lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait un homme, et pas n'importe le quel. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que se soit si doux, ayant l'image des rapports homosexuels plutôt bruts.

Naruto s'endormit sur ces pensées agréables, se rappelant en boucle la douceur des lèvres de Sasuke.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite. Donc n'hésite pas à me laisser votre avis bon ou mauvais !

Je tiens à préciser que cela est toujours dans l'histoire, c'est pour moi le récit de Naruto du dernier chapitre.

Gros bisous à tous et rendez vous dans maximum deux semaines pour la suite. ( Si y a pas de retard xD )


	5. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Je t'emmènerai jusqu'en enfer

 **Auteur :** The Sasugay

 **Disclaimer :** Ces personnages ne sont pas les miens ! Je me permets de les emprunter à notre cher Masashi Kishimoto !

 **Couple :** Narusasu et d'autres à découvrir.

 **Raiting:** M

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde, voici ma première fan fiction à chapitre ! J'essayerai de vous postez un chapitre au moins toutes les deux semaines, mais si je peux en poster une fois par semaine, je le ferais évidement.

Encore une fois, je me suis corrigée une fois, je me suis fait corriger une fois et j'ai utilisé un logiciel de correction ! Et comme je suis une bille en orthographe cela sera fait à chaque fois. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de faute.

Je m'excuse pour ce retard, le travail et tout ça. Bref désolé ;D

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, me lise, et me laisse leurs reviews.

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture !

Ps : Un grand merci a Vicki09 pour sa correction.

Ps 2 : Ce chapitre comporte un Lemon si vous préféré que je signale le début et la fin des lemons dites le moi :D

* * *

Naruto papillonna des yeux émergeant lentement de son doux sommeille. Il se redressa et chercha Sasuke. Le son de l'eau qui coule provenant de la salle de bain lui fit comprendre que son compagnon était sous la douche. Il soupira presque de soulagement, et sourit en se remémorant la fin de soirée de la veille. Il sortit du lit, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et actionna la poignée silencieusement. Il était content que le brun n'est pas verrouillé la porte, sûrement parce qu'il ne pensait pas que Naruto se réveillerait si tôt. Mais le blond était imprévisible et il entra dans la salle de bain. Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant le corps du brun sous l'eau et surtout entièrement nu. Sasuke était dos à lui, ce qui lui laissa le plaisir de rester discret et de laisser son regard glisser sur la magnifique chute de rein du brun. Mais il se retint d'en voir plus. Il se déshabilla entièrement et se glissa toujours aussi silencieusement sous la douche. Il se mit derrière Sasuke, se colla sensuellement à lui tout en glissant ses mains sur son ventre caressant tendrement ses abdominaux. Il posa de petits baisers sur son épaule et son cou. Le brun semblait d'abord surprit, mais il se laissa aller grâce aux délicieuses caresses et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du blond derrière lui, l'invitant à continue l'exploration de son cou. Il posa ses mains sur celles du blond, l'accompagnant dans ses caresses et collant un peu plus son dos au torse derrière lui. De doux soupires sensuels, tendres, presque sexuels envahirent la pièce. La tension entre eux était palpable, leurs virilités se gorgeaient lentement de sang mais étaient délaissées par leurs propriétaires qui préféraient rester dans cette ambiance tendre presque romantique. Les mains de Naruto parcouraient le torse du brun qui se mordait la lèvre sous le plaisir. Les caresses exploraient son corps, passant sur son cou, ses bras, ses pectoraux, ses côtes, ses abdominaux mais n'atteignant jamais l'aine, s'arrêtant toujours sur le bas ventre du brun. Les doigts de Naruto décidèrent enfin à passer à l'action en s'arrêtant sur les tétons de leur victime. Il commença donc à torturer délicieusement ces petits bouts de chair rose, les massant, les caressant, les pinçant ou encore les griffant. Les soupirs de Sasuke se transformèrent en de légers gémissements camouflés par les morsures qu'il infligeait à ses propres lèvres. Puis une des mains de Naruto délaissa un téton, se dirigea vers le bas ventre et, cette fois-ci, ne s'arrêta pas. Elle continua vers l'aine, mais se fit stopper par celle du brun. Celui-ci s'éloigna de l'autre, garda sa main dans la sienne, et se tourna pour le regarder.

\- On ne peut pas Naruto. Tu le sais. J'en ai bien sûr envie. Mais, tu sais comme moi que nous ne pouvons pas...

Sasuke baissa la tête vers leurs mains entremêlées. Il cherchait à éviter le regard du blond. Et celui-ci ne le laissa pas faire, il attrapa le menton de l'Uchiha pour le forcer à continuer de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Si c'est pour ce foutu règlement, ils n'en seront rien. Nous sommes humains, on s'attache à d'autres et c'est normal. Laisse-toi aller. Et puis, je ne vais pas t'abandonner avec ça.

Naruto baissa ses yeux vers l'entre jambes du brun lui faisant comprendre le « ça ». Sasuke sembla réfléchir, perdu dans les yeux bleus face à lui. Mais les lèvres sur les siennes lui fit encore une fois perdre la raison, il s'abandonna de nouveau à elles. Leurs mains retournèrent sur le corps de l'autre. Les caresses étaient plus entreprenantes que précédemment. Dans les bras de l'un l'autre, ils continuèrent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. La main repartit vers l'aine du brun et put enfin se saisir du membre, ce qui produisit un effet plus que satisfaisant sur l'Uchiha qui posa son front sur l'épaule du blond en poussant un long et délicieux gémissement de plaisir.

Sasuke n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Il lui mordit l'épaule. Il empoigna de ses deux mains sa virilité et commença de doux mouvements de vas-et-vient. Ils s'embrassaient, se mordait dans le cou et lentement la rivalité revint à la charge. Leurs mouvements devinrent plus francs, plus rapides, chacun voulait faire jouir l'autre en premier. Naruto espéra gagner en ajoutant de douce caresse sur les tétons sensibles ce qui eu l'effet escompter. Mais quand Sasuke se sentit perdre cette bataille, il décida de détacher l'une de ses mains du membre pour aller cajoler les bourses pleines du blond, ce qui lui redonna l'avantage. L'Uzumaki poussa un gémissement et arrêta son tortionnaire en lui attrapant le poignet.

\- Att... Je...

\- Monsieur est du genre à ne pouvoir jouir qu'une seule...

Naruto le coupa devenant plus sauvage. Il l'embrassa, le plaqua contre le mur et accéléra les mouvements de sa main toujours sur le pénis du brun. Celui-ci lui mordit les lèvres, passa ses mains dans son dos afin de le collaer un peu plus à lui. Leurs virilités se rencontrèrent. Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres et gémirent à l'unisson. Sasuke se déhancha contre son amant, caressant de sa virilité celle de Naruto qui en voulait plus. Il attrapa fermement les fesses pales le soulevant contre le mur et, de ses doigts, il caressa les globes de chair ferme. Mais il n'osa pas aller plus loin se contentant de les palper. L'Uchiha finit par s'impatienter et, entre deux morsures sur l'os de l'oreille, il chuchota :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? J'ai envie de toi Naruto...

Il lui lécha sexuellement l'oreille et un long frisson parcourrut le dos de l'Uzumaki.

\- Je ne voulais pas te brusquer. Je pense que c'est ta première fois avec un homme tout comme moi, répondit-il presque timidement.

\- Qui te dit que c'est ma première fois avec un homme ? Tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça, Naruto.

Sasuke ronronna son prénom faisant gémir le blond malgré qu'il soit surprit par cette annonce. Mais son amant ne le laissa pas en placer une.

\- Viens.

Il amena le « débutant » dans la chambre, laissa la douche débitée de l'eau, l'ayant oubliée, et s'allongea dans le lit. Naruto le regardait faire presque intimidé par l'excitation grandissante surtout devant le « show » que lui offrit le brun. Celui-ci écarta largement ses cuisses et fit glisser ses mains entre ses jambes. Ses yeux ancrés dans le bleu des siens, il se caressa d'abord les cuisses et descendit dangereusement vers ses fesses qu'il écarta afin d'y faufiler un doigt. Il frôla son intimité et lâcha un soupir de frustration. Il commença doucement à vouloir y pénétrer un doigt mais à nouveau il se fit arrêter par une main sur son poignet.

\- Laisse-moi faire.

Sasuke resta un moment surprit, sourit tendrement, puis, lui fit confiance. Son amant était à la fois apeuré mais heureux que son rival s'abandonne à lui de cette manière.

\- Dis-moi si...

Le dit rival se releva sur ses coudes et le fit taire d'un baiser, l'invitant à continuer. Alors le blond sentit comme une vague de courage le prendre au ventre. Il lui embrassa les cuisses et, de ses doigts, reprit le précédent trajet de ceux du brun. Il caressa à nouveau cette entrée prometteuse. Il y fit ensuite timidement pénétrer un doigt. Il explora, massa et expérimenta, cherchant différentes réactions du brun qui se cambrait et gémissait selon les différents vas-et-vient de son tortionnaire. Puis, il décida d'ajouter à nouveau un doigt, provoquant de nouveaux gémissements et de faibles déhanchements impatients. Il continua ses vas-et-vient essayant de le préparer au mieux et ajouta un troisième doigt qui, cette fois-ci, déclencha un frisson chez le brun. Il écarta ses doigts, fit des vas-et-vient, s'amusa avec les réactions de Sasuke, mais surtout, il dégustait des yeux ses réactions. Son visage crispé par le plaisir, sa façon de se mordre les lèvres ou encore de froncer le nez de frustration, ses joues rougis, son regard plus qu'explicite, ses doigts qui disparaissaient dans cette intimité si désirable. Sa contemplation s'arrêta. Le brun se redressa difficilement sur ses coudes et saisit le poignet du blond.

\- Reviens parmi nous idiot... J'en peux plus. Je ne te veux pas dans dix secondes, ni dans dix minutes, je te veux maintenant.

Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira au-dessus de lui. Il guida Naruto, prit sa main et le força à retirer ses doigts se faisant grogner. Il saisit ensuite ses hanches, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Son regard toujours accroché à celui de son amant, il empoigna sa verge et la plaça sur son entrée impatiente.

Un frisson d'excitation, provoqué par la sensation de son gland contre cette intimité, fit revenir Naruto parmi les vivants. Il prit la main libre de Sasuke, entremêla leurs doigts et, d'un petit mais puissant mouvement de hanche, il pénétra dans l'étroitesse chaleur du brun. Celui-ci, le dos cambré, ouvrit la bouche en un cri muet. Quant à Naruto, il continua sa progression tout serrant la main dans la sienne. Il se retenait de gémir, n'ayant jamais était quelqu'un de très vocal pendant l'acte, il se sentait gêné par les sons qu'il s'empêchait de produire. Une fois son membre entièrement disparu, il reprit son souffle et laissa quelque seconde à son amant pensant qu'il devait souffrir de cette intrusion. Alors qu'un mouvement de hanche le contredit, il regarda le visage de Sasuke. Le voile de luxure dans ses yeux, ses hanches mouvantes, ses lèvres rougies par les nombreuses morsures infligées et les larmes de plaisir aux bords de ses yeux lui fit de nouveau perdre l'esprit.

Et une longue danse sexuelle commença. Leurs gémissements, le claquement de hanche, les bruits de frottement de tissus emplirent la chambre. Sasuke, le dos cambré, s'accrochait aux épaules du blond, les griffant quand le blond ne faisait que frôler son point de non-retour. Il n'en pouvait plus. Jamais la tension et sa frustration n'avait été si grande. Il bougea à son tour les hanches, cherchant plus et, enfin, il y était. Son dos se cambra et ses cordes vocales produisirent un puissant gémissement. Tout son corps était pris de tremblement, les expressions de son visage n'étaient que plaisir et luxure.

Leurs danse continua aussi longtemps qu'ils pouvaient tenir. Ils voulaient que leur plaisir ne s'arrête jamais. Le premier à céder à son orgasme fût le brun. Il se mordit l'avant-bras pour retenir son cri de jouissance et tous ses muscles se contractèrent contre Naruto, l'emmenant avec lui au septième ciel. Leur jouissance était fulgurante, délicieuse comme jamais, longue et surtout addictive. Aucuns des deux n'avaient connu un plaisir si puissant.

Naruto se laissa tomber sur le dos à côté de son amant. Il tourna la tête vers lui et posa sa main sur sa joue, lui faisant de douce caresse. Celui-ci posa une main sur le torse du blond, son regard posé sur le plafond et le souffle toujours court. Le blond s'allongea sur le flanc, face à Sasuke.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais déjà eu des expériences avec des hommes ?

Sa voix n'avais rien de surprise ou méprisante. Sa question était seulement douce et curieuse. Ce qui attira le regard du brun dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Tu ne me l'avais pas demandé... Et puis ce n'est pas seulement des expériences, je suis gay.

\- Certes. Excuse-moi. Tu as déjà eu une relation amoureuse ? Je me rends compte que malgré tout ce temps passé ensemble, on ne se connaît pas vraiment.

\- Oui, j'ai déjà eu des relations amoureuses. Je ne te connais pas vraiment non plus, mais tu sais, c'est normal. On passe beaucoup de temps ensemble mais on travaille.

\- Et si on apprenait à se connaître sans se disputer ! Je commence, j'ai vingt-quatre ans, j'aime la bonne cuisine, ma couleur préférée est l'orange et j'adore mon boulot parce qu'on protège les gens. Je me pensais complètement hétéro parce que je ne me suis jamais posé la question et que j'aime les formes féminines. Mais, en y réfléchissant, je préfère peut-être les tiennes...

Naruto accentua ses mots en caressant le torse et les hanches du brun. Sasuke posa sa main sur le torse plus mat que le sien et le poussa lentement en riant. Une conversation presque enfantine débuta entre les deux amants.

\- Arrête tes conneries ! On n'est pas des gosses. Et surtout on dirait un petit puceau amoureux ! Va pas tomber amoureux, on peut coucher ensemble, mais pas plus !

\- J'ai jamais dit que je suis amoureux et je ne suis pas puceau ! Et arrête de me rappeler les règles du boulot, je te rappelle que j'ai plus d'ancienneté que toi et donc, je les connais mieux que toi ! Je veux juste apprendre à te connaître, dit-il avec une mine boudeuse.

\- Ok, ok. Alors, je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha, j'ai actuellement vingt-trois ans, j'aime les tomates et les onigiris, c'est des boules de riz fourrées avec du thon ou autre, un plat japonais. Bref, ma couleur préférée est le bleu... Quoi que j'aime le noir aussi, ça fait mystérieux. Hum... Ah ! Et je suce mon pouce, mais ça, tu l'as remarqué. Voilà, tu sais tout !

\- Non, je ne sais pas tout. Qu'est-ce que t'aimes faire ? Ton type d'homme ? Tes anciennes histoires amoureuses ?

\- J'aime travailler, mais j'aime aussi me reposer, lire, regarder une série ou un bon film. Mon type d'homme... Je ne sais pas trop et t'es pas encore prêt pour entendre l'histoire de mes anciennes relations.

\- Pas encore prêt ? Comment ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler maintenant, c'est tout.

Naruto n'avait pas envie d'insister. Il voulait apprendre à le connaître sans le brusquer. Il voulait connaître son passé, mais il savait que chaque chose viendrait en son temps. Sa curiosité le piqua à nouveau en voyant le collier qu'il avait toujours connu autour du cou de l'autre. Il passa ses doigts sur le pendentif.

\- Et ce collier, c'est juste un bijou que tu as acheté parce que tu le trouvais beau, ou il a une signification sentimentale ?

\- C'était à mon frère.

\- Oh ! Tu as un f...

Mais le blond se fît couper la parole par de douces lèvres. Sasuke s'était hissé sur lui afin de se mettre à califourchon sur ses hanches et mit fin à la conversation d'un baiser sensuel. Il arrêta son baiser pour prendre la parole.

\- Tu parles trop... Il y a une chose que j'adore faire qui ne se dit pas mais, qui se montre.

Et Naruto oublia tous ses questionnements. Et une nouvelle danse débuta.

Leur séjour à Las Vegas se passa dans cette ambiance joueuse et chaleureuse. Ils n'oublièrent pas leur mission. Ils avaient eu deux rendez-vous avec Orochimaru, tout se passa sans encombre. Ils discutèrent plus librement sans pour autant rentrer dans le vif du sujet qui était les armes biologiques. Sasuke et Naruto lui laissèrent quand même une grosse somme d'argent en preuve de bonne foi et surtout pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient prêt à le financer dans différents projets qui ne pourraient l'être par ses autres sponsors. Quant à leur relation, elle évolua de simple amis-rivaux en partenaires sexuels. Ils continuèrent à coucher ensemble.

La mission dura pendant un an environ. Tsunade ne leur avaient pas assigné d'autres missions. Ils rencontraient Orochimaru au moins une fois par mois et à chaque rencontre, ils entraient dans leurs rôles de Kurama et Lilith. Tout semblait fonctionner à la perfection. Leur cible se dévoilait peu à peu, parlant et essayant de leur vendre différentes armes biologiques. Le but de leurs missions changea au fur et mesure des rendez-vous. Ils devaient acquérir un « échantillon » de ses armes très dangereuses.

Mais Naruto et Sasuke ne se rendaient pas compte de la dangerosité de la missions. Pour eux, c'était une mission parmi tant d'autre. Bien-sûr ils auraient pu se rendre compte à quel point Orochimaru était dangereux, mais ils étaient trop occupés à penser à leur relation qui avait beaucoup évolué. Ils se voyaient en dehors de la mission. Au début c'était une ou deux nuits, chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Ils ne laissaient rien paraître. Ils se promettaient à eux même que ce n'était seulement pour du sexe et rien d'autre. Plus les semaines passaient plus ils passaient du temps ensemble. Sasuke avait presque emménagé chez le blond. Il y avait sa brosse à dents dans la salle de bain, son mug préféré dans la cuisine, quelques-uns de ses vêtements dans les placards du blond. En six mois, il ne rentrait quasiment plus chez lui, passant tous ses congés chez le blond qui ne s'en plaignait absolument pas. Ils passaient leur temps à regarder la télé, se chamailler, coucher ensemble, mais surtout, ils ne parlaient jamais de leur travail à la maison. Ils n'avaient pas plus appris à se connaître, mais ça ne les dérangeait pas et surtout ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils se comprenaient sans même avoir besoin de parler.

Encore un an plus tard, Tsunade leur assigna des missions en plus, des assassinats, des prises d'information ou encore des protections d'information. Bien-sur, aucunes de leurs mission n'avaient de rapport avec le laboratoire pharmaceutique. Ils avaient d'ailleurs toujours des rendez-vous en tant que Lilith et Kurama. Avoir plus de missions ne devait pas poser de problème, mais pour Sasuke, s'en était un. Ils passaient moins de temps ensemble, ayant parfois des missions solo. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'ils vivaient ensemble, passant le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, ayant beaucoup de jour de congé entre les différents rendez-vous. Et le brun détestait rester chez le blond sans celui-ci. À chaque retour du blond il boudait comme un chat au retour de vacances de son maître. Quand son amant rentrait de mission, Sasuke se contentait de le snobé, de ne pas parler et de boudé jusqu'au moment où ils se retrouvaient dans un lit. Ils se réconciliaient toujours de manière... Sexuelle et sauvage. Et quand c'était l'Uchiha qui partait et que l'Uzumaki restait à la maison, tous se passaient autrement. Naruto était le chat qui se frottait aux jambes de son maître quand il rentrait de vacances. Et, généralement, il n'attendait pas d'attendre le lit pour se jeter l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé. Mais un jour, le brun ne se contenta pas de bouder. Il avait appris de la part de Sakura que son amant était parti en mission de renseignement auprès d'une femme. Au retour de Naruto, il l'attendit sur le pas de la porte, griffes sorties.

\- Ta mission s'est passée comment ? Elle était bonne ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche et ne laissa même pas le temps à Naruto de se dévêtir ou de se déchausser.

\- Bonjour mon chéri, je vais bien et toi ? Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

\- Je m'en fou de ça ! Comment s'est passé ta missions ?

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux te parler de ça ! Même si on est collègue, cela reste confiden...

\- Mais je ne parle pas de ça ! Sakura m'a dit que tu devais récupérer des informations chez une femme. Et je connais très bien tes méthodes avec les femmes et les informations ! Donc c'est pas les infos que je veux savoir. Ce que je veux savoir c'est : Est-ce que tu l'as baisée ?

Un long silence s'installa. Naruto, choqué, ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son amant soit jaloux. Il le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

\- Pardon ? C'est quoi cette question ?

\- Répond. Et n'ose même pas me mentir !

\- Non bien-sûr que non !

Un regard suspicieux lui répondit, puis il put voir le brun se diriger vers la cuisine. Naruto resta quelque seconde bouche bée, puis enleva sa veste et ses chaussures. Il suivit Sasuke dans la cuisine, se glissa derrière celui-ci et le pris dans ses bras en lui embrassant le cou.

\- C'est quoi cette crise de jalousie que tu viens de me faire ?

\- Hmpf... Tu es à moi, c'est tout.

\- Haha ! Tu sais que possessivité rime avec amour ? Toi qui me rabâches sans arrêt que les sentiments sont interdits, tu aurais craqué ?

\- Ouais bah ça va... j'm'en fou, les règles sont faites pour être transgressées.

\- Ça veut dire que tu m...

\- Tu veux manger quoi ?

Sasuke le coupa vivement et partit plonger sans tête dans le frigo afin de faire semblant de chercher leur prochain repas mais surtout, pour cacher les rougeurs de ses joues. Mais des bras passant sur ses hanches l'en fit sortir et une douce voix chuchota de doux mots à son oreille.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit enfoiré.

Le-dit enfoiré se tourna vers lui afin de sceller leur amour et surtout de le consommer sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Leur amour avoué, ils se sentaient plus léger et surtout heureux. Sasuke boudait un peu moins quand son amant revenait de missions lui faisant passer tout de même un petit interrogatoire.

Mais malheureusement, leur bonheur ne dura pas éternellement mais seulement quatre ans. Tout changea le jour au Sasuke dut aller à un rendez-vous avec Orochimaru seul. Il y était resté une petite semaine, mais à son retour il était différent, souvent dans ses pensées. Il sortait souvent sans dire où il allait. C'était bizarre, ayant moins de jour de congé, le brun était du genre à rester le plus possible avec son amant. Naruto le surprit une fois au pentagone, dans la salle des archives. Le blond resta surpris parce qu'il savait que le brun n'avait pas encore le droit d'être dans cette pièce n'ayant pas encore assez d'ancienneté. Mais il ne dénonça pas.

\- Bébé... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tsunade t'a assigné au rangement des archives ?

Sasuke ne prit même pas le temps de le regarder ni même de répondre puis prit deux dossiers d'un carton et se tourna enfin vers lui.

\- Hm... Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tsunade m'a appelé pour me donner une mission et je suis allé voir Sakura. En passant, je t'ai vu ici et, comme je sais que tu n'as pas encore l'autorisation d'entrer ici, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre.

\- Ah. Bah comme tu vois, j'y ai maintenant accès. Je n'ai pas encore totalement finit, on se rejoint à la maison, je ne vais pas tarder.

Naruto n'était pas convaincu mais, par fainéantise, il se contenta d'embrasser le brun et de partir. Mais, il regretta de ne pas lui avoir posé plus de question quelque jour plus tard. Quand il se fit convoquer par Tsunade. Ce qu'elle lui dit l'anéantit.

\- Bonjour Naruto. Les nouvelles sont graves. Nous pensons que Sasuke Uchiha, votre coéquipier, à déserté nos services. Nous avons constaté qu...

Mais elle ne put en dire plus. Naruto la coupa.

\- Quoi ? Attendez, doucement, je ne comprends pas, Il y a cinq jours, il m'a dit que vous lui aviez donné une mission à l'étranger. Puis, comment savez-vous qu'il ne reviendra pas ? Il s'est peut-être fait enlever ? Il faut sûrement aller l'aider ! Essayez de le localiser grâce à sa puce.

\- Nous ne lui avons jamais donné de mission. Naruto, écoutes moi.

Et ce fût surprenant, celui-ci resta calme et extrêmement sérieux. Tsunade continua.

\- Nous l'avons appelé il y a trois jours pour l'affecter à une mission. N'ayant aucune réponse pendant deux jours, Sakura est allé à son appartement et il n'y était pas. Nous l'avons donc rechercher grâce à la puce que vous portez tous mais celle-ci a été retrouvé dans une chambre d'hôtel avec toutes ses cartes de crédit, passeport et du matériel médical. Sakura a pensé qu'il avait été enlevé, mais j'ai pris d'abord la décision de vérifier ses derniers passages dans nos locaux et nous avons découvert qu'il avait volée des dossiers dans les archives auxquels il n'avait pas encore accès. Il a utilisé la carte de Sakura pour y pénétrer. Ces dossiers sont extrêmement confidentiels. Nous avons aussi compris, grâce aux informations médicales qu'a sauvegardé sa puce, qu'avant son retrait il n'y aucune variation cardiaque qui aurait pu vouloir dire que Sasuke aurait été dans une situation de détresses, comme un enlèvement. Bref, à l'heure actuelle une équipe est déjà à sa recherche.

Tsunade se leva et s'approcha de Naruto en posant sa main sur son épaule. Elle se permit cela car il n'y avait qu'eux. Pour le blond, la présidente était comme une tante. Mais se fût la première fois que dans ces lieux elle se permit un geste de tendresse. Elle prit une voix plus douce.

\- Je n'ai pas laissé Danzo et Shizune le déclarer comme déserteur. Je sais que tu tiens plus que tu ne le devrais à lui. C'est pourquoi l'équipe à sa recherche est sur une mission de recherche et non pas d'assassinat. Je t'ai convoqué ici pour te donner une mission aussi. Va le chercher.

\- Attendez Tsunade... Il n'a pas pu partir comme ça ! Il doit être en danger. Vos informations sont sûrement fausses. Peut-être qu'on l'a forcé à voler ses dossiers. Il se comporte un peu bizarrement depuis qu'il est allé chez Orochimaru seul. Peut-être que ce serpent dégueulasse a inventé une nouvelle sorte de drogue pour le forcer à faire certaines choses. Il n'aurait jamais pu partir comme ça, sans même me prévenir ou me le faire comprendre ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! On est...

Tsunade ne le laissa finir.

\- Je sais pour votre relation et c'est pourquoi j'ai tenu à te convoquer seul ! Je veux que cette mission ne soit qu'entre toi et moi ! Va le chercher avant que je ne puisse plus rien faire pour son statut de déserteur !

\- Mais quels sont ces dossiers ?

\- Je viens de te le dire, c'est confidentiel ! Et nous sommes certains qu'il les a volé de son plain gré !

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut le faire déserter ?

\- Ces dossiers concernent sa famille et un certain Neji Hyuuga, d'ancien agents. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus ! Vas-y avant que je ne change d'avis.

Depuis ce jour, Naruto ne revit plus son amant. Pendant plus d'un an, il l'avait cherché partout. Il avait souvent été proche de lui, mais le brun eu toujours de une longueur d'avance et le fuyait. La seule chose qu'il apprit au bout d'un an c'est que Sasuke avait rejoint Orochimaru. Mais il avait à peine eu le temps d'apprécier cette découverte que l'apocalypse s'abattit sur terre. Et malgré cela, il continua. Malgré la mort de Sakura et Tsunade, il continua de le chercher. Malgré les zombies, malgré la difficulté, il continua pendant presque plus de quatre ans dans cet enfer, bravant tous ses doutes et toutes ses peurs. Jusqu'au jour où il apprit que Sasuke était toujours vivant. Au départ, ce fut un énorme soulagement, mais la manière dont il l'avait appris le força à abandonner. Il était à Chicago et apprit via sa radio que Sasuke faisait partit des terroristes qui avait détruit ce monde et il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Cet homme qu'il avait aimé, cet homme doux et qui semblait plein d'amour. Comment avait-il pu à ce point changer ? Que l'avait-il fait changer ? Il se demandait si Sasuke était toujours l'homme qu'il aimait.

Et malgré l'environnement hostile dans le quel il se trouvait, son corps ne pu le protéger. Ses questionnements et ses doutes lui firent perdre connaissance. Il ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard dans une petite maison où il logea pendant deux ans.

* * *

Et voici mon chapitre et surtout mon premier Lemon j'espere qu'il vous aura plu !

Gros bisous à tous !


End file.
